Promises Kept Abandoned
by RavenShantor
Summary: A stranger comes to Konoha, saves a four-year-old Naruto Uzumaki and takes the Kyuubi container into his home. Who is this man and what effects will his simple act of kindness have on our young hero?
1. The Return

A stranger comes to Konoha, saves a four-year-old Naruto Uzumaki and takes the Kyuubi container into his home. Who is this man and what effects will his simple act of kindness have on our young hero? More importantly what is this man's connection to not only Konoha but to Naruto's parents?

# # # # # 

A/N: Okay so I've been gone for awhile, mostly due to my computer crashing. Sadly _ALL_ of my files and notes for my other stories were lost in the crash so I have to start over from scratch. It may be awhile before I'm able to update any of my other stories.

In the mean time I've decided to give you all a treat for being so patient and am rewriting a new story that developed out of an idea I had about a young Naruto, in this case 4 years old, being raised by someone who's been there. This story was originally posted on and was the only one I had saved on a disk prior to the crash.

If you've read it there then I hope you enjoy the changes that have been made as well as the new direction that the story will be taking. If this is your first time reading this story then I hope that you enjoy my work.

It was just past sundown by the time the man reached the gates of the village but already he could hear the music and laughter coming from inside the city walls as the sounds of the festival reached his ears. Choosing to ignore the revelry for the moment he walks up to the sentries standing at the gate as he hands his passport over to them.

The two Chunnin are less then thrilled at having to skip the festivities as they are forced to endure yet another night of guard duty. All had seemed well until they caught sight of the man now standing before them. The man was dressed from head to toe in black clothing that seemed to match his short military style onyx hair and coal eyes. The man gave off an aura of both confidence and power that the Chunnins had felt the moment he had come into view.

While the first Chunnin inspected the man's passport his partner maintained a weary eye on the stranger. His sleeve-less trench coat was opened and revealed a utility belt with two visible pouches on either hip as well as what appeared to be two kunai holsters on each leg. In addition to his coat the man wore some type of black ribbed ANBU uniform with (at least to the Chunnin) an unidentifiable seal on the back of each hand.

The man was obviously a shinobi though he wore no discernable hitai-ate to identify to which village his loyalties belonged. "Everything seems to be in order," the first Chunnin told the man. "About how long will you're stay be?" he asked when he handed the man back his passport.

"That depends on how my meeting with the Hokage goes," the man answered when he put the item away. He gave the guards an informal salute before he made his way further into the village. '_Doesn't look like anything's changed since the last time I was here_,' he thought to himself before he faded from their sight.

A frightened boy races through the streets of Konoha as an angry mob chases after him. This scene is nothing new to the village, in fact it has become something of recent pass-time to chase the boy they all view as the monster that destroyed their homes and killed their family members. The boy turns down an alley hoping to find a place to hide only to curse softly for running into a dead end.

As the crowd of villagers move into the alley, cutting off his only means of escape the boy sits on the cold wet ground clutching an old worn teddy bear as if the stuffed toy might somehow protect him. "You're finished now demon brat," one of them says as he steps closer to the boy. "We've suffered your existence long enough," he says as three of his friends step out of the crowd to stand beside him, forming a type of human wall between him and the rest of the mob intent on killing him.

The stranger is walking down the street on his way to the hotel when he sees a crowd gathered around the entrance of an alley. Curious as to what is going on he leaps to the roof top of a neighboring building and quietly makes his way towards the alley. The sight below him is one that he knows he will never forget for as long as he lives. Standing between a terrified young boy, cowering in fear of his life, are four shinobi who appear to be at least Chunnin level each pointing a kunai at the poor boy.

Images of his own past momentarily flash through the man's mind as he recalls the terror he once felt as a child. '_Never again_,' he vows to himself as his anger rises at the scene below, '_Not ever again_'. The man jumps down from his perch, placing himself between the poor child and the four shinobi. His anger only increases at the sight of Leaf hitai-ate they each wear. "What is the meaning of this _atrocity_?" the man demands as he stares the four Chunnin in the eye directing his anger at them.

"This doesn't concern you friend," the first Chunnin tells him. "We've got the situation well in hand, now step aside and let us handle the demon spawn."

The Chunnin's response catches the man off guard causing him to blink owlishly sever times. "Say what?" the man asks in confusion. "The last time I checked I didn't have any children," he tells them.

"I will not warn you again," the Chunnin nearly yells as he points his kunai at the man blocking his path. "Leave now or you will share the same fate as the demon brat."

"And as I've already told you," the man says now more annoyed then angry, "I don't have any children so stop insisting he's my kid."

"Are you crazy?" one of the other Chunnin asks. "We're not talking about you now just hand him over before you get yourself hurt."

The stranger's ears seem to perk up at that before be suddenly bursts out laughing. "_YOU_ hurt _ME_?" The man continues to laugh for a few moments as the mob's anger begins to shift from the boy behind him to the man himself. "Oh that… that's a good one," the man says as he wipes the tears from his eyes while bringing himself back under control. "Four Chunnin and twenty drunken civilians hurt me… ah now I've heard everything." Taking a breath the man looks at them once again but this time with a mischievous grin on his face. "Listen _boy_ cause I'm only going to tell you this once. If you and your friends want to even attempt to hurt me you'll need more then just _one_ village worth of shinobi to do it. Now get lost."

The man then turns his back to the mob and kneels infront of the still frightened boy. "Hey kid what's your name," he asks gently lifting the boy's face so he can get a better look at it. The instant dark eyes meet blue he goes into shock. "No… dear Kami no…"

"_**YOU BASTARDS…**_" the man roars as his once forgotten anger explodes full force. In a flash the man is gone from sight only moments before the dying screams of the would-be lynch mob fills the night air.

An ANBU wearing a dog mask drops down from the rooftop to stand front the stranger as he surveys the carnage around him. The remains of twenty-four men and women litter the alleyway save for the area surrounding a now sleeping child curled up in the man's lap. "The disposal unit is on their way," the ANBU tells the man, "Hokage-sama will wish to speak with you about what happened."

The man looks down at the boy sadly before standing up slowly, careful not to wake the child. "Why didn't anyone tell me, Kakashi?" he asks handing the boy over to the ANBU. "If I had known I never would have come back sooner."

"I don't know," the ANBU answers softly. "I only figured it out myself a few days ago."

"What's his name?" The man asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the Captain tells him.

"_Kushina_," the man speaks softly. The word barely a whisper but the pain in his voice is nearly deafening. "Take him to my place," he tells the ANBU Captain, "And stay with him till I get there." He doesn't wait for a reply before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage sits at his desk sighing tiredly as he turns his gaze away from his crystal ball. "After all this time he has finally returned," he says to himself. Looking up at the pictures of the other Hokages he gives a sad smile as his eyes fall upon the last portrait. "I am sorry that there wasn't more I could do," he tells the blonde man staring down at him. "But perhaps now that he's here the boy's life will finally take a turn for the better."

The door to his office opens as the stranger enters unannounced. "Why the HELL wasn't I told about Naruto?" he demands. "You of all people had to have known so why didn't you ever tell me…Otosan."

The Hokage takes a tired breath as he signals for the man to take a seat. "I apologize for keeping Naruto's existence from you, Raven-kun," he tells his adopted son, "But I felt it better for the Naruto's safety if no one knew of his parentage."

"Bullshit," Raven nearly yells. "If you were so worried about his safety then you should have told me about him. You know better then anyone that I'd never let _anyone_ harm him."

"I know," the older man admits sadly, "But your training…"

"Screw my training," Raven interrupts him, "I was done with that when I came back Minato's Inauguration. I only used it as an excuse to stay away so that I wouldn't be dragged into another pointless war." Leaning back in his chair Raven takes a calming breath, reining in his still volatile temper before he says or does something he knows he'll regret. "We can't undo what has already happened," he admits softly, "I'll take Naruto in and raise him as I know his parents would have wished."

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asks with a warm smile although he already knows the answer.

"Hai," Raven replies as he stands to leave. "Pleas have Minato's personal belongings moved from storage and sent to my home in the morning."

An hour later Raven finally walks through the front door of the small house that he now shares with Naruto. As he looks around at the sparsely furnished living room he can't help the grin that crosses his lips at how nothing has changed in the nearly six years since he last stood in the room. Making his way towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms he stops at the bottom step feeling another presence in the room. "Thanks for your assistance Kakashi," he tells the man without looking for him. "I can take it from here."

The faint click of a closing window lets him know that his guest has left before he continues on his way up to his room. He stops to peek in on a sleeping Naruto and smiles as he notices how peaceful the boy seems. "Tomorrow we'll start getting to know each other and get you settled in," he says softly. "After that we'll begin your training and education and by the time I'm finished with you, you will be the greatest shinobi this world has ever seen."

"_**Assuming he can reach the same arrangement with Kyuubi that you have with me**_," a deep haunting voice whispers in the back of his mind.

The sun is already peeking through the curtains of the room by the time Naruto wakes up from the best night sleep he can ever remember having in his admittedly short life. The seductive smells drifting up to his room from the kitchen caused his mouth to water as he slides from under the covers and slowly makes his way down the stairs. '_The nice man said that his friend would be taking care of me from now on,_' he remembers as he reaches the bottom of the steps.

Naruto remembers the Dog Masked ANBU from the nearly countless times the man has saved his life over the years and has grown to trust him the same way he trusts the Hokage and the nice people that run the ramen stand. '_They always make sure I had at least one meal a day,' _he smiles to himself_, 'Even if it is __**ONLY**__ three bowls_.'

As he enters the room he sees the strange man that saved him from the mob last night. The man smiles at him as he slides a plate of food towards an empty chair before signaling Naruto to take a seat. The young boy holds his teddy tightly as he slowly approaches the seat and then climbs up to get a better look at the food.

Raven grins as he sees the boy pick up the fork and almost instantly begin devouring the bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast before chugging the milk. The boy takes less then a minute to consume the entire meal before holding up his plate and asking for more. '_**I remember when you used to eat like that**_,' the voice in his head says.

'_What do you mean __**USED**__ to?_' Raven replies mentally as he collects the plate and glass before walking over to the counter to replace the food. '_I still do_.' he thinks, '_Just not in public_.'

'_**True**_,' the voice concedes, '_**He looks so much like his father**_,' the voice comments as it watches the boy through Raven's eyes scarf down yet another helping of the meal. '_**But he seems to have his mother's table manners**_,' it groans as the boy lets out a loud burp.

Raven mentally chuckles at the voices annoyance as he clears the table, placing the dishes in the sink before returning to his seat across from the boy to begin the talk he knew they had to have. "I already know who you are Naruto-kun," he tells the boy, "But I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Raven Sarutobi and like you I too was an orphan."

The man's voice is kind and gentle as he speaks to Naruto and he can't help but smile at the man that calls himself Raven. What he likes even more is the fact that Raven was also an orphan like himself. "Am I going to be living here like the nice man said, Raven-san?" he asks, his eyes shimmering with hope.

"Hai," Raven answers with a smile as Naruto leaps out of his chair and runs across the table to hug him. With reflexes born from his years as a Shinobi, Raven catches the boy easily and returns the hug warmly. "But please call me Raven," he tells the boy. "Raven-sama is _way_ too formal for my tastes."

"Hai Raven-niisan," Naruto says still clinging tightly to the man.

"Niisan works," Raven chuckles as the voice in his head grumbles.

Walking down the streets of Konoha on their way to the shopping district to buy the things that Naruto would need their first stop is to get the young boy some new clothes. As they enter the store the shop owner immediately glares at them. "I do not allow demon brats in my store," the man tells them. "Leave now before I call the ANBU to remove you both."

"What is it with people and their insistence that you are my kid," Raven asks Naruto. "I mean sure okay I'm kind of adopting you but what does that have to do with calling you my offspring?" Naruto looks at him as if he's grown a second head before shrugging. Turning back to the shop owner Raven stares into the man's eyes as his own normally onyx eyes shift to the green slitted reptilian eyes. "I may be known as the _Demon of Konoha_ to my enemies but in this village I'm called Raven _Sarutobi._ My _Ward_ and _I_ would like to buy some clothes but if that is too much of a problem for you we will take our business elsewhere."

"N…no…no problem S…Sarutobi-sama…" the man stutters, "Please take your time and let me know if you need any help."

Unfortunately this very same scene to plays out in nearly every store they visit until they finally decide to stop for lunch just after noon. Never the less they still manage to purchase Naruto several children's books, toys and clothing as well as restock the cupboards and pantries with enough food to last even them for a week or two, longer if they eat out at least twice a week.

After lunch they make their way towards the shinobi supply shop talking as the go. "Starting tomorrow we'll begin your training," Raven informs Naruto.

"Training," Naruto asks, "Training for what?"

"To be a shinobi of course," Raven answers causing the boy's eyes to light up.

"You mean like the nice man and the Hokage?" Naruto asks.

"Hai," Raven tells him as they enter the shop.

Unlike the others shops they visited that day the owner doesn't try and chase them away, instead the man walks over to Raven and extends his hand. "Welcome back Raven-san," the man greets him. "It's been a long time."

"Hai," Raven replies shaking the hand, "It's good to see you old friend."

"And you too," the man replies. Looking over Raven's shoulder he smiles at Naruto before stepping in front of the boy and squatting down to the child's level. "I'm Ryo and you are?" he asks the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…sir," Naruto answers the man.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki welcome to my shop," he smiles before standing back up so he can turn around and look at Raven once again. "Re-supplying or arming the kid?" he asks.

"Both actually," Raven answers, "I'm going to start his training tomorrow so we'll also need training gear along with a full set of ninja equipment."

"Standard Shinobi equipment or Standard _Raven_ equipment?" Ryo asks with a chuckle.

"Do you even _need_ to ask," Raven replies with a chuckle of his own.

"Same old Raven," Ryo answers as he heads towards the back. A few minutes later he returns with a box and sets it on the counter. "The weapons and other gear I already had waiting," he informs his friend. "The clothes will take a while to make since I'll need his measurements before I can begin."

"Not a problem," Raven smiles as he hands Ryo a slip of paper before reaching for his wallet.

"No charge," Ryo tells him before Raven can start taking the money out. "Consider them late birthday presents."

Raven nods as he puts the wallet away knowing that the man is referring to Naruto and not him. "Alright but I'm still paying for the clothes," he tells Ryo.

"Only if you let Naruto come over to play with Ten-Ten." Ryo laughs.

"Ten-Ten?" Raven asks confused for a moment before realization dawns on him. "So it was a girl?" he asks excited for the man.

"Hai," Ryo answers beaming with fatherly pride. "She's a hell of a shot too, just like her mother."

"Speaking of her mother," Raven says, "How is Suka? I haven't seen her since you guys announced you were expecting."

"She's fine," Ryo answers, "She and Ten-Ten are out visiting her folks right now but they should be back soon if you want to hang around."

"I'd love to," Raven tells him, "But I need to get this stuff home and start on Naruto's education before dinner."

"Alright," Ryo says understandingly. "How about you two join us tonight? I know Suka will love to see you again and I'm sure the Naruto and Ten-Ten will get along just fine."

"We'll be there," Raven tells his friend before picking up the box and signaling for Naruto to get the door. "See you tonight then."

A/N: Not too bad if I say so myself… Raven is a Jinchuuriki just like Naruto and has lived through the same persecution as Naruto. His Bijuu in this story will be Hatibi no Tatsu or the Eight Tailed Dragon. (I think I got this right… please correct me if it's wrong, Thanks.)

I created Hatibi because I like Dragons and to the best of my knowledge the Eight-Tailed Demon hasn't been revealed in the Manga thus far. I also just made up the names of Ten-Ten's parents since I can't find any information on them. (If anyone knows anything about them let me know and I'll make the changes otherwise they'll stay as they are, Again Thanks.)

I want to clarify things now before I get accused of writing another OC-centric story that while Raven will remain a key character throughout the story I'm only putting the main focus on him for the first few chapters as a means of establishing his relationship with Naruto and the other residents of Konoha. After that he will fully assume his duties as a member of the supporting cast.

As always Reviews are greatly appreciated as they continue to help me in improving my writing. They also let me know whether or not you're enjoying the story so far.


	2. The Council

Raven and Naruto returned to Ryo's shop later that day in time for dinner as promised

Raven and Naruto return to Ryo's shop later that day in time for dinner as promised. Ryo, like most of the other shop owners in Konoha, lives above the shop with his family. As soon as Raven walks through the door he finds himself nearly tackled by a short brunet wearing a traditional style Chinese sleeveless blue shirt and green pants. "Raven-kun," the woman says trying to squeeze him tighter only to find his clothing and armor prevented her from doing so. "Where have you been?"

"Suka-chan," Raven laughs as he returns the hug gently so as not to harm the smaller woman. "Here and there," he tells here, "Mostly training and sightseeing, with a _little_ bounty hunting on the side."

"Same old Raven-kun," Suka nearly giggles as she lets him go before walking over to Naruto. "And this must be Naruto-kun," she says as she leans down to look at the boy. "Listen to Raven-kun and you'll be an even greater shinobi then him someday."

"I'm going to be the greatest shinobi the world has ever known," Naruto beams, "Raven-niisan said so."

"I believe it," she smiles ruffling the boy's hair a little. "Come on and I'll introduce you to Ten-Ten. You'll like her."

Raven watches as Suka and Naruto go into the dinning room he can't help the tinge of guilt that grips him as he wonders what the boy's parents might think about his delayed return. He is pulled from his musings by the delighted squeals coming from the other room and grins at the smells just now reaching his nose.

0o0o0o0o0

As Raven finishes tucking Naruto into bed be heads down stairs and opens the backdoor and grins at the ANBU standing before him wearing a Dog mask. "Evening Kakashi," he says, "What can I do for you?"

"The Council wishes to speak to you about Naruto," Kakashi tells him. "You are to report to them at 8:00am tomorrow morning."

Raven sighs as he nods, "I'll be there." Kakashi simply nods before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

'**So it begins**,' the voice in his head says, '**We both knew this was coming**.'

'_Hai_,' Raven thinks, '_Still I thought we'd have a little more time_.'

'**Nothing we can do about it now**,' the voice tells him. '**Get some sleep and we'll deal with them in the morning while Naruto's training**.' Raven just nods mentally before following the voices' advice and going to bed.

0o0o0o0o0

The sun wasn't even up when Raven walks silently into Naruto's room and picks the still sleeping boy up and gently cradles him in his arms before walking down stairs and out the back door. '_Time to start your training Naruto-kun_.'

In the center of the back yard (or the training field that serves as the back yard) is a small pond roughly 10 foot in diameter and about 7 foot deep. Raven walks over towards the waters edge before focusing chakra into his feet. He then proceeds to walk to the very center of the pond, where the water is the deepest and drops Naruto.

Less then three seconds after the small boy's body breaks the surface of the icy cold water his head pops up as he lets out an ear splitting screech that somehow manages to wake up the entire village. Raven pays the boys ungodly volume no attention as he grabs the back of Naruto's shirt before the boy is able to fall below the surface again. "Now that you're up we can begin."

"Be…begin… begin what?" the soaked child stutters through chattering teeth.

Raven carries the shivering boy towards the shore as he answers. "Your training of course," Raven answers. "And the first lesson you just learned is the a shinobi must never lets guard down, even when sleeping."

"But… but you never… you never said anything about trying to drown me," Naruto stammers as Raven hands him a set of dry training clothes.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Raven grins. "Listen Naruto I told you that this training would be intense and that there would be plenty of times you may hate me for doing this to you," he tells the young boy while kneeling before him. "But theses lessons are necessary if you are to become the greatest shinobi ever."

Seeing the boy's face go from one of sadness to a look of determination causes Raven to grin. "Now that I've got your full attention I can tell you the training regiment you're going to follow until I say otherwise. First of all we will begin physical training at 5am every day. This portion of the training will focus on increasing your strength, speed and stamina and will continue until noon. You will have half an hour for lunch before we continue on to your reading and writing lessons, which will last until dinnertime when you get another half hour to eat and relax. After that we will begin your etiquette and cultural lessons until bed time."

"Physical and reading I can understand," Naruto says as he finishes dressing. "But what are etiquit and culteril lessons?"

"Etiquette and Cultural," Raven corrects the boy with a smile. "Basically they teach you manners and how act in _polite_ company. These skills are very important to a shinobi on deep cover and diplomatic assignments." Naruto nods his understanding as Raven reaches into his coat and pulls out a scroll. "Now I've got a few errands to run but I'll be back in time for lunch and to start on your lessons," he tells Naruto as he unrolls the scroll on the ground.

Raven bites his thumb, causing it to bleed before smearing the blood across the writing on the scroll. "Some of my friends will look after you until I return," he tells the wide-eyed boy as he performs several rapid hand seals before slapping his hand down on the scroll. There is suddenly a large poof of smoke and as the smoke begins to clears three dozen Dragons of varying size and color suddenly appear between a now slack jawed Naruto and a still calm Raven.

"Hoga... Koga come forward," Raven says as he puts the now re-rolled scroll away. A _small_ Black Dragons roughly the size of a large horse steps forward and sit in front of Raven awaiting instructions while a tiny green Dragonet lands on the Dragons head. "Hoga," Raven says addressing the Dragonet, "Naruto is to run five laps the field then rest for ten minutes before doing twenty sit-ups and twenty push-ups. After that he can take another ten minute break before repeating the process over again. "You will keep pace and time for him," Raven says as the Dragonet nods. "If I'm not back by noon take him back to the house and wait for me there." Again the tiny creature nods before flying over to sit on the head of a slightly scared Naruto.

"Koga," Raven says addressing the Dragon. "You're in charge until I return," he tells the animal as it nods in understanding. "You and the others are to guard Naruto with your lives and if anyone tries to harm the boy you are to execute them immediately and send Shunta to notify me." The Dragon once again nods before turning around to face the others. They all nod in unison before quickly flying in various directions to patrol the area leaving Koga and a small Blue Dragonet to lie down in the field watching Hoga and Naruto.

Raven looks at Naruto and offers the boy a warm smile. "Don't worry Naruto," he says in a friendly voice, "They won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Raven looks up and notices the position of the now higher sun before looking back at the boy. "I've got to go know but I'll be back as soon as I can," With that he takes of down the path leading from the training field towards the village.

"Raven-sama said for you to run," Hoga says shocking the poor boy. Naruto is so shocked by the fact that the tiny creature can speak that he doesn't even notice the squeaky voice it uses. "You run," the Dragonet tells Naruto before snapping at the boy's bottom, causing him to run as fast as he can around the pond with Hoga hot on his heels. Every time Naruto starts to slow down Hoga snaps at his butt again causing the boy to pick the pace back up. This scene causes the two watching to laugh in voices that are clearly not human.

0o0o0o0o0

Raven pushes open the large double doors to the Council Chamber with enough force to cause them to nearly fly open as he stares across the room from the hallway. The almost thunderous boom caused by the thick wooden doors hitting the opposing walls at the exact same moment causes everyone in the room including the Hokage to jump at least three inches out of their chairs before eyes filled with anger, annoyance and even amusement fall upon the man that just now begins to enter the room giving off an aura for confidence and power that not only captures their attention but prevents even the most hardened of those in attendance from looking away.

'**Look at the way they both admire and fear you**,' the voice tells him. '**It's like an elixir**,' it comments, '**There is no denying how addictively intoxicating the sweet seductive taste of true terror is**.'

'_Control yourself_,' Raven orders the voice. '_Don't forget that it was your addiction that got you in this mess in the first place_.' The voice does not answer nor does it really need to. Raven allows the matter to drop as he reaches the center of the large semicircle of tables behind which the entire council is now seated. He allows his eyes to wander from one end of the table to the other as he discerns just how many allies and enemies he has on the council comprised of both civilian and shinobi representatives.

The council is made up of prominent merchants, Clan Heads and Ranking Shinobi along with the Hokage and his former teammates, now his most trusted advisors. Following his initial scan of the room Raven now knows that he is possibly in for a fight whether he wants one or not. '_Shibi, Chouza, Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi, Haishi and Otousan will support me_,' he thinks to himself after running his mental tally. '_Koharu and Homura could go either way just like Fugaku. And of course Danzou would love to have a Jinchuuriki as a weapon under his control._ _Kami I hate politics_.'/i

'**But we're so good at it**,' the voice almost purrs inside his mind before chuckling at its own joke. '**Neither the Uchiha nor the old man's advisors will be a problem**,' the voice tells him, '**Unless I miss my guess they'll more then likely abstain from the vote. Your biggest problems are going to come from the civilians and Danzou who could try getting the shinobi that still harbor old grudges on their side**.'

'_Not to mention the Bakas that will probably blame me for not being here to help when Kyuubi attacked_,' Raven adds. '_As fucked up as it seems you know there will be those that will try and twist this around and blame me for Minato's death by saying I should have been here to fight the Kyuubi myself instead of allowing him and so many other to die. Of course the more sadistic of them will try saying that I plan on releasing the Kyuubi so that we could destroy the village and take over the world,_' Raven growls mentally while maintaining a mask of indifference that would make both the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's jealous. In fact it was doing just that as the Head of the Uchiha Clan almost glares at him.

"Why have I been summoned?" Raven inquires. Crossing his arms over his chest he uses tenses specific muscles in his body while using chakra to stick to the floor giving off the _illusion_ of leaning against an invisible wall.

The Hokage takes a puff of his pipe before addressing the man he and his wife raised as a son, "You are here to discuss your adoption of Naruto Uzumaki."

Raven looks to the only 'father' he as ever really _known_ with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Otousan, since when does a simple adoption require the approval of the Council. Honestly, one would think that the members of this Council would have better things to do then to concern themselves with something as trivial as a simple adoption."

"You will show this Council the proper respect or we'll have you arrested," one of the civilian merchants tells him. "You have no idea what kind of _monster_ that boy is." Before the man could utter another word against Naruto he finds himself pinned against the wall behind him by this throat as his feet dangle off the ground.

All eyes in the room were once again upon Raven as he holds the man up with his left hand. "You will hold your tongue or lose it sir," he warns the man before dropping him to the ground. Standing over the now cowering man he addresses the others, never once taking his eyes off the man trembling at his feet. "You call the boy a monster and a demon," he snarls. "You have no idea what a real monster is nor what a _TRUE _demon is."

Closing his eyes, Raven takes a calming breath as he moves back towards his spot in front of the council allowing the man's friends to help him back to his seat. "For your information, _sir_," he says, "I am no stranger. My name is Raven Sarutobi and during the last Great Shinobi War I was known as _Konoha No Akuma_, The Demon of the Leaf. And like Naruto-kun I too am a Jinchuuriki."

The resulting uproar from the Civilians on the council at Raven's identity is almost deafening and it takes the Hokage several minutes to restore order to the meeting. Once things have settled back down Raven continues.

"I grew up the exact same way Naruto did," he tells them closing his eyes as he tells his story. "I was hated and beaten by the village I was born to before being cast out into the streets by the very people that had cursed me to this existence." He can hear and almost feel the shock and dismay his words cause in those that had not known the full story of his origins. "When I was only five years old the Elders of my village ordered my assassination and if it hadn't been for Otousan finding me in the forest that night I wouldn't be alive now.

"He took me in and gave me a home, but more then that he gave me a family that truly loved me and didn't fear what their neighbors or the council thought. Growing up in the Sarutobi household I learned many things the most important being the 'Will of Fire' and how it connects every person in this village to each other." Raven maintains his mask as he mentally smiles at the silent contemplation his carefully chosen words have cause nearly every member of the council.

"I became a Konoha shinobi and dedicated my life not only to the protection of this village but to the safety of her people. It was during the last Great Shinobi War my secret was revealed and this very council tried to do to me what my first village had done," he growls causing many in the room to retreat as far from him as their chairs would allow. "I fought, bled and nearly died protecting my friends, comrades and this village from enemy shinobi and the thanks I got were three teams of ANBU ordered to kill me." His eyes suddenly snap open revealing green reptilian slitted eyes as he looks around the table, holding the gazes of those that would cause Naruto harm for a few moments before moving on to the next.

"I was enraged at the betrayal this village had shown me and would have gladly torn the council to shreds along with the ANBU sent to carry out their orders if it hadn't been for Otousan and my friends. They are the ones that held _**ME**_ in check not the Hatibi no Tatsu, the Eight Tailed Dragon. Hell, Hatibi can care less what happens in the world so long as it survives."

'**You're laying it on a little thick**,' Hatibi warns, '**Although the eyes were a nice touch**.'

Raven doesn't reply as he closes his eyes again, taking another breath he gives the illusion of calming his nerves and allowing his anger to subside when in actuality he was waiting for the perfect moment to play his trump card. "I apologize for losing my temper Otousan," Raven says as he opens his normal onyx eyes to meet the Hokage's warm smile. "I will not allow this council to do to Naruto what was done to me."

"Answer me Sarutobi-san," Haishi says attempting to restore order to the meeting. "What are your intensions for the boy?"

"I will raise Naruto as my son the way his _mother_ wished for me to," Raven answers honestly causing yet another uproar. "I will prepare him for the Academy and continue to care for and train him until the time when he is able to care for himself."

"And what of the Kyuubi?" Haishi asks, "What will you teach the boy in regards to the demon?"

"If is possible I will teach him how to harness its power without losing himself to the Bijuu," Raven says, "If that is not possible then I will teach him how to contain the Fox so that it can not harm anyone ever again."

Haishi nods at Raven's answers before looking to the rest of the council. "The Hyuuga Clan has no objections to the boy's adoption."

"_**NO OBJECTIONS**_?" one of the council members yells, "Weren't you listening? He just said he's going to teach the boy how to free the Demon."

Haishi glares at the man with his opal eyes as his faces convey only the slightest hint of anger, which for a Hyuuga is paramount to anger. "I heard every word he said clearly. He will teach the boy to either be like himself or to completely seal the Kyuubi away for good."

"Haishi's right," Inoichi says, "Raven-san's service record speaks for itself and since he's also a Jinchuuriki like Naruto who better to care for the boy then another Jinchuuriki? To my knowledge, Raven has over twenty years of experience controlling his Bijuu. I can't think of anyone more qualified to raise the boy."

"This is outrageous," one of the civilians almost shouts. "You expect us to just allow this…this _freak_ to just waltz into our village and train the '_Demon Brat_'. Have you gone insane? He should be arrested and the both of them executed.'

"I'd love to see you try," Tsume Inuzuka laughs. "There isn't a shinobi alive that could kill Raven-san," the former Kunoichi tells the civilians, "Not even a Kage."

"She is correct," Shibi Aburame adds, "During the War it was Raven-sama who single handedly destroyed the village Kakougan in a single night." Everyone in the room remembers hearing about that incident. Kakougan, Granite, was Earth Country's second largest Shinobi Village next to Iwa until the entire village was wiped out by an unknown invasion force the completely eradicated every Shinobi in the village in a single night leaving only the civilians alive. Over two thousand shinobi and kunoichi ranging from ANBU to Genin were killed in one night and no one ever knew who was responsible, until now.

Raven remembered that night as well although much differently then everyone else. It was his first and only SSS-Ranked off the books Mission and while it had been a major turning point in the War it had left him completely weak and helpless for almost two months afterwards. The only reason that Shibi even knew about the Mission was due to the fact that Raven had been forced to seek refuge at the Aburame Compound until he was strong enough to protect himself.

"As Troublesome as this all is," Shikaku sighs, "Can we please get back to the matter at hand."

"Of course Nara-san," Raven replies to his lazy friend's request. Resuming his previous leaning he reaches into his coat and pulls out a scroll. He tosses it to the Hokage with a smirk, "This was delivered to me last night," he tells the Council although he fails to mention just _how_ it was delivered. "It is the Last Will and Testament of Naruto's mother and it names me as his legal guardian."

The Hokage smiles as he unrolls the document before retrieving his reading glasses from inside his robes. Once his glasses are in place he begins to read the document aloud to the Council.

'_The Last Will and Testament of Kushina Uzumaki'_

_I Kushina Uzumaki being of sound mind and expanding body, hehe I'm seven months pregnant, do here by leave all of my worldly possessions to my as yet unborn son Naruto Uzumaki in the event of my death. Should his father no longer be among live at the time of my death then I entrust the care and safety of our son to Raven Sarutobi upon his return to Konoha. Should Raven-kun be unable to fulfill this obligation then this duty shall fall to Kakashi Hatake who if also is unable to comply with this request shall pass the well being of my child to whomever the Hokage deems worthy._

_Signed, _

_Kushina Uzumaki _

_Witnessed By,_

_Kakashi Hatake _

_Jiraiya of the Sannin_

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_Notarized By_

_Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage_

"That Document is obviously a forgery," one of the council nearly yells. "Who is this Kushina Uzumaki and how come we've never heard of her before and who is the boy's father and why hasn't he come forward to claim his brat?"

"This document is not a forgery," The Hokage replies. "I remember discussing it with her the day Kushina decided to write her will. As to who she is, she was a Chunnin from the former Whirlpool Country that came to Konoha following its destruction during the Last Great Shinobi War. Sadly she passed away shortly after giving birth to Naruto. As for the boy's father… he unfortunately perished while battling Kyuubi, his will has not yet been discovered."

"That settles the matter then," Shibi Aburame says as he begins to rise from his chair. "The boy's mother clearly named Raven-san as his legal guardian. As the document as been authenticated this council no longer has any say in the matter." As he moves to leave the Hokage adjourns the meeting declaring Raven Naruto's legal guarding in accordance with Kushina's will much to the disappointment of the opposition and the delight of the supporters.

After everyone else has left the room Sarutobi looks at Raven with a proud smile. "You know you could have just shown her will in the beginning and saved yourself all the trouble of the hearing," he tells his adopted son.

"Now where's the fun in that Otousan?" Raven asks grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Some things will never change," the Hokage laughs as they walk out of the Council Chamber together.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the rather long delay with this update. As Kakashi would say, "_I got lost on the road of life_." LOL. Actually I got side tracked working on Master of Puppets and it took me awhile to recollect my thoughts for this chapter. I actually ended up rewriting it half a dozen times before finally coming up with a version I actually liked.

I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. As always please remember to review and let me know what you think. I'm not too sure about some of the translations I'm using since the on-line translator I found isn't that good and leafninja(dot)com only translates things found in the show. If anyone knows a good website for a decent on-line translator then please let me know.

Until next time.


	3. Making Friends

It was the first weekend after Raven had begun Naruto's training and an excited Naruto was bouncing around the house much to R

It was the first weekend after Raven had begun Naruto's training and an excited Naruto was bouncing around the house much to Raven's amusement. Raven had told Naruto that he had some friends coming over and that they were bringing their children with them. Naruto was overjoyed at the thought of playing with children his own age and even more so when he learned that Ten-Ten would be coming as well.

Raven spent most of the morning preparing snacks and food for their guests and when Naruto asked him why he was making so much food Raven laughed. "You've never seen an Akimichi eat," he chuckled, "Word of advice, never get between an Akimichi and a free meal. It's bad for your health."

0o0o0o0o0

Around noon their guests began to arrive and Raven had to keep from laughing at how much Naruto's face lit-up when he saw the shy little girl hiding behind her father. Even the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuuga had a small smirk as he watched the blonde bundle of energy grab his daughter's hand and literally drag the blushing girl towards the backyard so the two could play.

"He's defiantly his mother's son," the Hyuuga Leader commented as he enters the home of his childhood friend.

"That he is," Raven replies as they make their way towards the backyard to watch the children. "It has been a while Hiashi," Raven tells the other man.

"That it has," the Hyuuga answers. "The village hasn't been the same without you."

"You know why left," Raven says as he offers Hiashi a drink.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past so much," Hiashi replies accepting the refreshment, "They would have wanted you to move on."

"Hai," Raven answers before taking a sip of his own drink, "And I have for the most part. I'll always miss them but at least they're in a better place." Both men laugh as a scared Hinata lets out a scream of terror when Naruto sets her on the back of a "small" green Dragon before hopping on its back behind her.

"He's going to be a heart breaker like his father," Hiashi comments with a smile as the Dragon begins walking around the back yard giving the now laughing children a "pony" ride. "It's good that someone finally took the boy in," the Head of the Hyuuga Clan tells the former Shinobi. "We all wanted to adopt him but none of us could agree who would have been the best choice to raise Minato's son."

"Otousan told me," Raven says with a hint of bitterness in his voice that does not go unnoticed by his long time friend. "I still can't believe that none of you told me he even existed."

"And what would you have done if we had?" Hiashi inquires with a raised brow.

"Exactly what I'm doing now," Raven answers without a second thought, "I would have come back immediately and taken him in."

"And Hachibi," his friend asks, "Could you have mastered your control over the Demon if you had come back sooner?"

"You should know better then anyone that I don't control Hachibi," Raven tells his childhood friend, "But we finally came to an _understanding_."

Hiashi can only nod his head knowing what his friend was talking about. Hiashi as well as the others in their closely knit circle remember the hours spent by Raven's bedside after each of his failed suicide attempts over the years. While they each hated the fact that he had regularly attempted to end his life they understood his reasons. They knew that Raven cared enough about them and Konoha to kill himself rather then to allow Hachibi to seize control over his body and endanger those he had sworn to protect.

"How long has it been since he finally stopped?" the Hyuuga Leader asks.

"His last actual attempt was roughly five years ago," Raven confesses, "But it's only a matter of time before he tries again."

0o0o0o0o0

Little by little the others begin to arrive until only one of Raven's still living friends is absent from their reunion. A knock at the door gets his attention and Raven gets up from the couch to answer and can't fight back the smile that almost completely covers his face at the sight of a raven-haired woman accompanied by two raven-haired boys.

"Mikoto-chan," Raven calls out before scooping the woman up into his arms for a hug while spinning her around like he did when they were younger.

"Raven-niisan," Mikoto smiles as she returns their first embrace in nearly six years, "Kami I've missed you."

"Raven-san," the older of the two boys says gaining the adults' attention, "Please put Okasan down so we can join the others."

"Gomen Itachi-kun," Raven chuckles as he sets Mikoto down before turning to look her children. "You've grown-up," he comments seeing the thirteen year-old Uchiha prodigy standing before him. "I hear congratulations are in order," he grins ruffling the boy's hair, "Youngest ANBU Captain ever from what Otousan tells me."

"That is correct," Itachi replies mechanically causing Raven to shake his head.

"Seems someone's forgotten his Sensei's lessons while I've been away," Raven comments with an evil smirk, "Looks like I'll have to give you a refresher course in how to have fun."

"You wouldn't," Itachi asks as he begins to slowly step away from the still smirking man.

"I don't know who you are," the younger boy says stepping between Raven and Itachi, "But I won't allow you to hurt my Niisan."

"Sasuke-kun," Mikoto says to the younger boy, "Raven-niisan would never hurt Itachi-kun. He's only picking on him. Aren't you Raven-niisan?" she asks elbowing Raven in the ribs.

"Hai," Raven laughs before guiding them inside, "Come on the others are waiting for us." Raven directs the Itachi and Sasuke to the backyard where the other children were playing and ordered Itachi to have fun or else he'd make good on his earlier threat.

As the children played outside the adults sat around the living room reminiscing about old times as well as catching up on current events. "I still can't get over how much Naruto reminds me of his parents," Mikoto comments from her seat on the couch beside Raven. Although none of them were ever told about Naruto's lineage, they all knew Minato and Kushina well enough to know without a doubt whose son Naruto was.

"I just can't believe I never say it sooner," Tsume tells them sadly as he looks down into her glass as if hoping to find forgiveness in its contents.

"Very few of us did," Inoichi replies his voice betraying the guilt he feels at allowing his friends' child to grow-up alone for these past four years.

"And what difference would it have made if we had known?" Shikaku asks his teammate, "What could any of us have done then that we can't do now?"

"We could have taken him and raised him as one of our own," Tsume nearly snarls at the lazy genius of their group.

"And who exactly who would you suggest take care of him?" the Nara asks the Inuzuka although it was Shibi who answers.

"Shika-kun is correct," the Aburame Leader tells them. "While anyone of us would have gladly taken him in and raised him as if he were our own child the fact remains that he would have known he didn't belong to any of our Clans." His simple is met with reluctant nods and agreements.

"So looks like I'm stuck raising the brat," Raven grumbles good naturedly, "Figures. Minato makes a mess and I'm stuck cleaning up after him. Kami, even in death he's still as irresponsible as a freaking Genin."

"You know you still love the Baka," Mikoto giggles nudging him. She is rewarded with a smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulder to pull her into a one armed hug.

"At least I've still got your help," he grins, "Right Mikoto-chan?"

"Of course Raven-niisan," the Uchiha matriarch replies, "It'll be just like when we were Genin under Ero-Sensei."

0o0o0o0o0

Over all the remainder of the first year was rather uneventful. Every weekday Raven would wake Naruto up an hour before dawn to begin his morning exercises which would always increase each week until by the end of the first year Naruto was running five laps around Konoha before breakfast followed by three hundred sit-ups, three hundred push-ups, four hundred jumping jacks, five hundred squat-thrusts, one thousand punches (five hundred with each hand) and one thousand kicks (five hundred with each leg). The remainder of his training consisted of mathematics, history (both Konoha's as well as the entire Shinobi Nation as a whole), etiquit and culture (including literature, music and theater).

On weekends Raven would allow Naruto to visit with his friends either at their home or one of the Clan Compounds. During this first year Naruto had grown closer to his new circle of friends and found that he had as much fun with them individually as he did with them as a whole. Choji and Naruto had become fast friends over food and would often comment and critique various foods that ate as well as the restaurants they ate at.

Shikamaru could always challenge Naruto intellectually and they would often spend hours playing Shoji and Go. At fist Shikamaru had a large lead over Naruto but as the year progressed, Naruto managed to close the gap until they ended up exchanging leads in their little Rivalry.

In Kiba Naruto found a kindred spirit that was just as loud and energetic as he was as well as a partner in crime. Over the course of that first year Naruto and Kiba were responsible fore no fewer then three dozen pranks involving civilians and shinobi that would either bad mouth the duo themselves or someone the duo cared about. While Tsume would constantly attempt to discipline Kiba, Raven would only make Naruto run extra laps every time he was caught. The end result was a vast improvement in both boys' stealth as well as regular tracking practice for the Inuzuka and Hyuugas.

Also during that same year Naruto had grown remarkably close to the Uchihas to the point that both Sasuke and Itachi had begun to view Naruto as their younger brother. Naruto of course began to refer to them as his Niisans even in public.

Naruto's relationships with Shino and Hinata were perhaps the most unusual out of all of his other relationships considering the difficulty involved with getting both of them to open up and actually join in on a conversation. Hinata's inherent shyness along with Shino's reserved nature made normal communications extremely difficult and in the end Naruto was forced to devise means of working around each of his friends' unique quirks. For Shino this involved learning to read the Aburame heir's body language and for the Hyuuga Heiress he simply had to be patient and allow her to warm up to the conversation before gently guiding her towards participating.

Naruto's relationship with Ino proved to be a source of much amusement between the adults as the young blonde girl took great enjoyment in bossing her fellow blonde around and being the nice guy that he was Naruto often found it easier to allow her to have her way rather then to fight with her. Of curse this lead to almost continual teasing from their friends about them being a couple and while both adamantly denied it Ino no the continued to boss Naruto around and he continued to let her.

0o0o0o0o0

The following year saw a drastic change in Naruto's training regiment, much to the blonde Jinchuuriki's pleasure. For it was this year that Raven began teaching his ward how to, mold, control and manipulate his chakra.

Raven had begun out slowly, spending an entire week going over the basics of both molding chakra and chakra manipulation before he even allowed Naruto to attempt to mold chakra for the first time. After that Raven began to integrate chakra control exercises in with the rest of Naruto's established training regiment.

The first chakra control exercise Naruto learned was sticking a leaf to his forehead using only chakra. It had taken him nearly a week to complete the task and Raven had refused to teach him any others until he was satisfied that Naruto had the exercise completely mastered. As a result Naruto spent the first two months of his fifth year sticking leaves to various parts of his body while going about his normal daily regiment before Raven finally considered the exercise Mastered. After that Raven had Naruto work on the leaf floating exercise for an additional two months. Being the task master that Raven proved himself to be he refused to consider the exercise mastered until Naruto could run five complete laps around Konoha covered in leaves floating less then an inch from his body which took Naruto an additional two months to accomplish.

After the Leaf exercises were mastered to Raven's satisfaction he then began to teach his blonde ward the basics of Taijutsu as well as the Tree-Walking exercise. Much to Naruto's pain and suffering Raven decided to combine the two and forced Naruto to spar with him while leaping around in the trees. This lasted for more then three months at which time Raven decided that Naruto was ready for the Water-Walking exercise. Again this proved to be almost pure torture for the young Jinchuuriki as his Guardian and Sensei would again force him into sparring matches while trying to remain above water and by the end of his fourth month of these exercises Naruto was about ready to forgo becoming a shinobi and just let the villagers have their way with him reasoning that it would be far less painful.

After eleven months of intense chakra control exercises combined with seven months of bizarre Taijutsu training Raven added a new element to Naruto's already strenuous training regiment, Kunai Balancing. Now ordinarily this wouldn't be so bad except that Raven would force Naruto to do this while performing his push-ups on the tips of Kunais stuck into the ground.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time Naruto's sixth birthday rolled around the young blonde was now seriously reconsidering his decision to become a shinobi. Not trusting Raven who he was now beginning to consider the Devil he turned to the only active Shinobi he knew he could trust, Itachi. It was the weekend before his birthday and Naruto was sitting on a dock overlooking one of the lakes in one of the Uchiha training grounds with the Young ANBU Captain beside him.

"I don't know what to do Itachi-niisan," he confesses to his adopted older brother. "I don't know if I can take anymore of Raven-Sensei's training."

"Raven-san's methods are a tad extreme," Itachi agrees, "But can you really deny the results of his training?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"I've seen your workouts," the Uchiha prodigy admits to his 'younger brother', "And while his standards are a tad high I don't know of any other children your age that have even advanced past the leaf floating exercise," he tells the younger boy. "In all honesty Naruto-kun, most shinobi don't even learn the Tree-Walking and Water-Walking until after they've become Genin and Kunai balancing is a Jounin Level exercise," he tells the now wide-eyed youth, "Especially when applied in the manner that Raven has you using it."

"So you mean I'm even better then Sasuke-niisan?" Naruto asks almost bubbling with excitement.

"Not quite," Itachi says trying to reign the boy in carefully, "You've been focusing on more advance forms of chakra control this is true. But Sasuke has been focusing on his weapons as well as learning a couple of our Clan's Justus."

"Raven-Sensei won't teach me any Jutsus until I start the Academy," Naruto sulks crossing his arms over his chest.

"That may be for the best," Itachi tells him ruffling his blonde hair. "Given your larger then normal chakra reserves it would make more sense to have you Master your Chakra Control before progressing to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"I guess," Naruto says before Mikoto's voice calls them both in to have dinner.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay I'm going to end things there for now. I know I kind of Glazed over Naruto's training but honestly I only wanted to give an overview as to what he's been learning for the first couple of years. I'll go into more detail about specific aspects of his training later in flashbacks.

For those of you that haven't figured it out, YES, Mikoto was on Raven's Genin Team. I honestly don't know if she was a kunoichi or not or even who all was actually on Jiraiya's Team with the fourth so I'm going this route since I like it the best. Also as I've stated in my profile I'm going to change the Uchiha Massacre up slightly. Sorry but you'll all just have to wait to find out how… Hehe…

Well that's about it for now, Next chapter begins Naruto's first year at the Academy as well as the next stage of his training with Raven. Again please remember to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story thus far.

Later,

Raven


	4. Special Notice

Special Author's Note:

The poll is now officially closed and I wish to thank everyone who voted in my poll as well as those that left reviews offering their suggestions. They really helped me out more then I could ever tell you and I believe that my new story will be something truly worth reading.

I'll keep the final decision a secret for now but I can guarantee that you will all be surprised and hopefully enjoy what I've come up with.

Just to wet your whistles a bit here is a small preview of my next story.

0o0o0o0o0

_In the beginning there was the Mother, Gaia from who all things came into being. To help her in her goals she bore three children of unsurpassable power, Great Celestial Beings known collectively as the Triat. Wyld, the Celestial Goddess of Creation, Fertility and Spontaneity. Wyrm, the Celestial Serpent of Chaos and Destruction. Weaver, The Celestial Spider of Order and Control. _

_Each was given as specific task from Gaia and for a time each performed their task without fail. Wyld would create life while Weaver would give that life structure before Wyrm ended that life to make way for the next and thus begin the Great Wheel of Ages began to turn._

_All was as it should be until one day Weaver began it's decent into madness and in a vain attempt to bring order to the chaos and destruction of its fellow Celestial Being Wyrm in turn drove the Great Serpent insane. Wyrm in its insanity turn its back on its assigned task and began to attack its Mother Gaia._

_The Great Celestial Goddess of the Moon Luna saw the danger her older sister was in and in an effort to save her turned to the still fledgling creature of man for aid. But the race of man, still in its infancy was no match for the servants of the Wyrm nor was the other children of Gaia that wished to aid their new brethren, the animals of the world. _

_The spirits Loyal to the Mother also wished to aid Luna in her quest to save their mother but like the animals and Humans were far too weak to oppose the growing armies of the Wyrm. In her wisdom Luna melded the three together to create a race of begins that could combat the growing threat to their Mother and hopefully one day either free the Wyrm from its madness or destroy it completely. This race is known collectively as the Changing Breed and their fight against the destructive armies of the Wyrm continue even to this very day._

0o0o0o0o0

I hope you all enjoyed that little teaser and I'll have the first chapter out as soon as I can along with the next chapters of my currents stories.

Later,

Raven


	5. New Sheriff in Town

It has only been two years since Naruto came to live with Raven and for the first time in a year Naruto was actually looking forward to training again. The reason for this was simple, for today Raven was beginning Naruto's weapons training. As an added bonus Raven had invited Ten-Ten and her mother to join them.

Naruto and Raven were standing in the training field when Ten-Ten and Suka arrive and Naruto immediately rushes over and gives Ten-Ten a massive bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he says to the slightly blushing girl over and over again.

Raven can't help but laugh at his young Ward's action. "Come on the training hasn't been that bad."

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto exclaims letting the still blushing older girl go. "You've been trying to kill me for the last year," he tells them before looking up at Suka hopefully. "Please Suka-chan," he almost pleads, "Please don't let him kill me."

The retired Kunoichi can't help but laugh at the poor boy's pleas. "Don't worry Naru-chan," she tells him kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "I'll protect you from the big bad Raven-kun."

"Yatta," Naruto cries out before giving the woman as tight a bear hug as he had given her daughter just moments before.

0o0o0o0o0

True to her word Suka protected Naruto from Raven although neither had the heart to tell the young Jinchuuriki that while Raven was very proficient with most known weapons it was Suka that was the real Weapons Expert among their group. As such Suka took over Naruto and Ten-Ten's weapons training for the remainder of the year until Ten-Ten joined the Academy shortly after Naruto's seventh birthday.

In that year Naruto developed his kunai and shuriken throwing to the point that he could hit any target he aimed at nine times out of ten, even while on the move. Of course Ten-Ten beat him by being able to hit the targets ten times out of ten. Also in that year both Naruto and Ten-Ten were introduced to various other weapons including senbons, knives, swords, staves, whips, chains, axes and clubs.

By the time Ten-Ten was ready to enter the Academy they had both gained a wealth of knowledge about almost every weapon they may encounter in their shinobi carrier as well as helped Ten-Ten's father Ryo test out his newest shipments of weapons for his shop.

Raven and Ten-Ten's parents would always laugh whenever they children got a new shipment to play with comparing it to the way children acted on Christmas morning. Once Ten-Ten entered the Academy Raven once again took over Naruto's training so that Suka could help her husband with their shop during the day and continue Ten-Ten's weapons training after school at home.

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's last year of training saw his introduction to the wonders of traps and seals and with them the infinite possibilities for newer and better pranks for him and Kiba to pull. At least that was how the year was to begin but during what was to be his first lesson into the fields of traps and seals turned into something that would forever change the young orphan's life. Whether this change was for the best or the worst was something that could not be known at the time.

"Now Naruto," Raven warns the blonde bundle of energy before the boy can get too far into his plans for more pranks. "Remember when I told you I was a Jack of all traits but a Master of none?" Naruto nods his head remembering Raven telling him those exact words when they had begun his training three years ago. "Well that's especially true when it comes to traps and seals," he tells the young boy. "Minato was our team's traps and seals expert. Now I did learn enough from him over the years to be competent enough with the few seals and traps I do use but they're perhaps my weakest point when compared to the other things I do know."

"So if this Minato is such an expert then why not have him teach me?" Naruto asks not realizing his mistake until he sees the pain and sadness in Raven's eyes.

"I wish I could Naruto," Raven replies softly, "I wish I could." Raven sits down on the ground and motions for Naruto to do the same. "Naruto the reason Minato can't teach you is because he died during the Kyuubi Attack," he tells the boy.

"I'm sorry Niisan I didn't know," Naruto says realizing he had just dredged up painful memories for his Guardian. "What was he like?" Again Naruto doesn't even realize what exactly it is he just asked but the answer is far from what he excepted.

"Minato was a lot like you," Raven tells him with an almost sad smile. "He had your same bright smile and your thirst for knowledge. He also had your same friendly nature and your kind heart. While you'll never know him he would have been very proud of you Naruto."

"Proud of me," Naruto asks, "Why would someone I'll never know be proud of me?"

"Because he was your father," Raven answers plainly. "Minato Namikaze was your father Naruto."

"My…my father," Naruto asks completely floored by the revelation. "How…how can you know? How come no one ever told me? Surely Ojijisan had to have known. How come he never told me?"

"You have to understand Naruto your father had many enemies," Raven tells his best friend's son. "Many of them are still alive and would love nothing more then to kill you for nothing more then because you are Minato's son." Raven takes a breath to steady himself before he continues the talk he had hoped to avoid until Naruto was at least in his teens. "Your father was a great man Naruto, never for a moment forget that," he says to the blonde boy. "But even the greatest of men are still only human and as such are capable of making mistakes.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because seven years ago your father made the greatest mistake of all in order to protect this village." Seeing Naruto's confusion he continues to elaborate. "Seven years ago during the Kyuubi Attack Minato knew he could never actually kill the Kyuubi so he did the only thing he could and that was to seal the Demon into a new born child, you."

"Me," Naruto asks as realization of the shear magnitude of Raven's words suddenly hits him. "You mean my father was the one who made me a Demon?"

"No," Raven nearly shouts. "You are not the Kyuubi Naruto nor will you ever refer to yourself as that monster you understand me?" he demands. "You are the Demon's jailer and its container. You are not the Demon itself and don't you ever forget that."

"But why me," Naruto asks, "Why would my father seal the Kyuubi in me?"

"Because Minato was not the kind of man to ask others to make a sacrifice that he himself was unwilling to make," Raven answers sadly. "Minato knew he could never ask another parent to offer their child for the ritual and as such he made the ultimate sacrifice for Konoha and gave both his life and yours to save this village."

"I think I understand," Naruto says after a few moments of silent thought. "But why do you refer to my father's sacrifice as a mistake?"

"Because the Baka never told me about his plan," Raven replies. "You see Naruto you and I are more alike then you realize," he tells Naruto. "Where you contain the Kyuubi No Kitsune I hold within me the Hachibi No Tatsu, the Eight-Tailed Dragon."

"Hachibi No Tatsu," Naruto says repeating the name of the Demon Dragon Raven contains. "What does the Hachibi have to do with my father not telling you what he was going to do?"

"I thought that was obvious," Raven replies with a slight chuckle. "If Minato had told me before and then I could have come back sooner and you might not have had to grow-up the way you did before I finally did return," he adds with a twinge of regret.

"But you're here now," Naruto tells him with one of his foxy grins, "And since you knew my father so well you can tell me everything about him."

"Hai," Raven replies as he stands up. "But let's go inside so we can talk more comfortably," he suggests.

0o0o0o0o0

The morning of Naruto's first day at the Academy arrived and Raven was just finishing serving breakfast when the energetic blonde came bounding down the stairs. "Morning Naruto-kun," he says as they both sit down to eat.

"Morning Raven-niisan," the boy replies before digging into his meal.

"So you remember our deal?" Raven asks watching the boy devouring the contents of his plate in mere moments.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replies adding more food to his plate. "I have to be good and not get into any trouble," he grumbles. "This Jutsu has better be worth it," he tells Raven, "Cause Kiba and I had a great prank planned," today and he's going to be disappointed that we have to wait till tomorrow to pull it off."

"It'll be worth it," Raven chuckles, "I promise." Raven knew about the boys' plan for using some of the seal and trap skills Naruto learned over the last year to pull off a major prank on their first day at the Academy and in attempt to teach Naruto a little restraint he made a deal with Naruto to teach him his first Jutsu after school if the blonde didn't get into _any_ trouble today. Raven went so far as to inform Naruto that he would be picking the boy up after school and asking his teacher if he had behaved himself and if the teacher said that he hadn't then Naruto would have to wait until that weekend to learn the Jutsu.

"You ready," Raven asks putting the dishes into the sink as Naruto finishes clearing the rest of the table.

0o0o0o0o0

A sulking Naruto sits in the back of the classroom waiting for his friends to come in and join him. The reason he was sulking was because as soon as he had arrived at the Academy the Civilian Parents had instantly started glaring at him. As Raven had left him alone he had over heard a few of the mothers whispering about pulling their children from the Academy if they ended up in his class.

"Hey Naruto what gives," Kiba asks as he enters the room to find his Pranking Partner sulking. "I thought we were supposed to be setting up. What happened?"

"Raven-Niisan says I have to be good to day or I won't get to learn my first Jutsu until this weekend," Naruto pouts, crossing his arms over his chest while sulking even more.

"Man that sucks," Kiba grumbles plopping down in the chair on the right of the blonde. "It had damn well better be a kick ass Jutsu," the Inuzuka adds.

"Raven-niisan says it is but I think he's just saying that," Naruto replies.

"So," Kiba begins with a wicked grin, "We do this tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Naruto answers with a grin of his own.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time Raven arrives to pick up Naruto he finds the boy once again sulking in the back of the classroom. "Why the long face," he asks sitting beside his Ward.

"I got in trouble for sleeping in class," the boy tells him. "But I couldn't help it," he adds quickly, "The class was so freaking boring and I already knew everything they were talking about. I mean look at this." Naruto hands Raven a sheet of paper with the outline of everything that they are supposed to learn over the next four years. "See, aside from first-aid, wilderness survival and the Jutsus I already know everything," he tells his Guardian, "And they're not even teaching those until the third year."

Raven growls softly as he gets up and walks over to the front of the class to speak with Iruka. "What is this," he asks showing the outline to the Chunnin, "Is this what you're actually teaching at this Academy?"

"Is there a problem sir," the younger Shinobi asks.

"Damn straight there's a problem," Raven replies. "This isn't a four year Shinobi training regiment," he tells the confused Academy instructor. "Aside from the academics this is a two week Militia training course." Taking a deep breath Raven tries to regain control of his emotions before continuing. "Show me the Obstacle Course."

0o0o0o0o0

Once outside Raven gasps at the sight before him as he sees what in his opinion is little more then a playground. "You have got to be shitting me," he says still not believing how low the Academy standards have fallen since his own school days. "Where are the swinging punching bags," he asks, "Where are the kunai and shuriken launchers. Sure they were blunted but they taught you to avoid enemy attacks."

Shaking his head he turns back to a now wide-eyed Iruka and a fearful Naruto. "I want to see the person in charge of the Kunoichi training program," he tells the Chunnin in a voice the leaves no room for arguments.

0o0o0o0o0

Following his meeting with the Academy Instructors a still agitated Raven paces the Hokage's office still ranting about what he discovered less then an hour ago. "I'm serious Otousan," he says completely ignoring the Hokage's amusement at his little tirade. "They're not training Shinobi," he tells the older man, "They're training Cannon Fodder. Sweet Kami's nutsack have you seen their curriculum?"

"I have," the elder Sarutobi answers, "And I still fail to see why you are so upset over it."

"Have you gone completely senile in your old age," Raven almost demands. "Have you not even been paying attention to anything I've been telling you? The Academy is a fucking joke. No wonder the other Villages aren't taking us as seriously as they once did," he adds as he starts to build up more momentum as he continues his ranting. "Hell I wouldn't take us seriously if I knew about the kind of training the Shinobi in this village receives before their Jounin Senseis take over.

"My God no wonder the failure rate for the Final Genin Test is so high," he tells the now grinning Hokage, "Those kids never even learn how to work on a team. Even then when they do manage to pass the damn test their Jounin Senseis have to basically start their actual training from scratch."

"So when can I expect you to take over the Academy," the Hokage chuckles. Raven's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets with his mouth hanging open as he looks at his _father_ causing the man to breakout into full scale laughter at the sight of his _son's_ shocked face. "If you feel so strongly about changing the Academy's curriculum and raising the quality of the Genin it produces then surely you're willing to take over the Academy and make the necessary changes," he tells the still speechless younger man. "I'll have you staff informed about your appointment and you can meet then Friday after school," he adds with a triumphant smirk while leaning back in his chair.

A still shell-shocked Raven makes his way home after his meeting with the Hokage as his mind tries to process what just happened. In the back of his mind he can feel Hachibi laughing at its container's misfortune.

0o0o0o0o0

Friday quickly arrives and Raven is now standing infront of the Academy's entire teaching staff still trying to figure out what he's going to say to all of them. As he surveys the room he's amazed by the fact even though he doesn't look it (thanks to Hachibi's regenerative capabilities) he's actually older then everyone else in the room, even if it is only by a few years.

"First of all I wish to thank everyone for taking time out of their busy schedules to attend today's meeting," he tells them. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Raven Sarutobi and I have been appointed by the Hokage to bring this Academy's standards back up to snuff."

"What do you mean back up to snuff," a silver-haired Chunnin demands. "We're teaching these brats what they need to know to be Shinobi," he says causing several others to join in on his outburst. "Why should we listen to some third rate ninja newcomer who thinks he knows more then those of us who have been teaching at this Academy for years, even if he is the Hokage's kid?"

"First of all," Raven replies maintaining an aura of confidence and authority. "I am not a third rate anything," he informs them. "Unlike everyone else in this room I have seen what's really out there and nothing you are teaching these kids now can even hope to prepare them for what awaits them in the real world."

"Bullshit," the Chunnin snaps only to find himself hoisted in the air by his throat. His feet dangle almost half a foot off the ground as the Killing Intent radiating off of Raven prevents the other teachers in the room from intervening and assisting their fellow Chunnin.

"Have you ever fought in a War," Raven snarls baring his now enlarged canines, "Because I have. How many Nuke-nins have you fought and killed in combat? Because for the six years I was gone from this village I collected the bounties on over one hundred B and A Ranked Shinobi and three S Ranks.

"Finally who was on your Genin Team because I trained along side the Fourth Hokage himself under the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya," he adds causing murmurs to begin circulating through out the room at his brief history. "I may _look_ young," he tells Mizuki, "But I am older and more experienced then everyone else in this room. So you can either follow my new curriculum or you can resign and ask the Hokage to resume active duty. The choice is yours."

Raven drops Mizuki on the floor before returning to the front. "That goes for all of you," he says turning back around to face the them once again. "The Hokage gave me a job to and I intend to do it. You can stay on here at the Academy and help me give these children a real education or you can see the Hokage about finding another assignment."

"Does that include the Kyuubi Brat as well?" Mizuki snarls before finding himself pinned against the back wall of the room with the tip of a Kunai pressed against his throat.

"You are dismissed _Touji-san_," Raven snarls as his green slitted eyes blaze with an unholy fire. "The ANBU will escort you to Ibiki and you can explain to him why you were referring to my Ward as the Kyuubi," he tells the now terrified man, "And if I ever see your sorry ass any where near Naruto-kun I will kill you." As two ANBU remove a still shaken and fuming Mizuki from the room Raven turns his Demonic gaze towards the rest of his staff. "That goes for the rest of you," he tells them. "As long as I'm in charge of this Academy ALL students will be treated equally. No more favoritism and no more discrimination. No student in this Academy will be treated any better or any worst then any other student. If you can not follow this rule then you can leave now."

Raven waits for a few moments before allowing his eyes to return to normal and smiles to himself when he sees that none of the remaining Instructors move to leave. "Good now that that is out of the way we can get down to the real business of fixing the problems with the current curriculum," he says leaning against the table at the front of the room.

"To begin with the we will no longer be teaching History to the first years," he tells them receiving shocked gasps from several of the teachers. "Instead the lectures for first year students will focus on chakra and Jutsu theories as well as cryptography. At the beginning of each week the students will be assigned certain chapters to read from their History books and at the end of the week they will be given a written test covering the contents of those chapters as well as the contents of that weeks lectures.

"Any student that fails that weeks test will be assigned after school tutoring to help them bring their grades up. They will also learn the Leaf Sticking and Leaf Floating Chakra Exercises. Second year students will learn survival training, first-aid, stealth and tracking along with the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu and their practical applications," he informs them receiving a several nods and murmurs of agreement. "Third year students will be taught Tree Walking and Water Walking Chakra Exercises as well as Genjutsu detection and dispelling training.

"Fourth year students will begin Team Work Exercises in the form of simulated Missions. They will also receive weekly counseling sessions to prepare them for the mental stress of Shinobi life. Also during the fourth year I will evaluate each student's progress to determine if any one demonstrates any special skill or aptitude that would warrant extra more specialized training such as medical training that we do not offer here. Those students will be assigned to a special sensei for additional outside training."

For the most part none of the teachers had any objections to the new curriculum and most could even see the benefits and logic behind implementing such changes. "In addition to these changes we will spend all four years building up the stamina, chakra control and chakra capacities of all the students so that their Jounin Senseis will not have to do this for us once they become Genin. Also the Academy Taijutsu as well as the Kunoichi Program will both be receiving a complete overhaul as both are completely ineffective."

"That's outrageous," the Head of the Kunoichi Program cries out.

"Is it," Raven asks. "Tell me. What generally happens to a captured Kunoichi?" Seeing the painful look in their eyes he knows that Kunoichi in the room have either been captured themselves or like the Shinobi knew a Kunoichi that has been captured. "Exactly," he says before continuing. "Our current Program doesn't address the issue," he tells them. "Nor does it address the issue of teenage hormones or the pain of loneliness on long Missions that leads to numerous children being born out of wedlock."

The look of understanding he sees in their eyes is enough for him as he continues. "The Kunoichi Program for the first through third year students will be suspended from now on," he informs them, "Since most of the girls in the Academy aren't yet mature enough to understand what we need to teach them. The Kunoichi that still remain with us come their fourth year will be given courses in rape prevention contraception and seduction as well as counseling sessions and one on one meetings with active and retired Kunoichi to help better prepare them for the harsher realities of being a Kunoichi.

"I know some of my changes seem a but extreme right now and will at times appear to be pretty harsh on the students," he tells them. "It is intended to be for the purpose of weeding out those not serious about being Shinobi or those that think being a Shinobi is some kind of fun and exciting job. It is my intention for us to give those students that remain for the full four years the best chance we possibly can at actually surviving long enough in the real world to gain the experience required to become excellent Shinobi and to also increase the quality of the Shinobi this village produces. Any questions?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay so that one got away from me there but I think I did pretty good. How about you guys? As always please remember to Read and Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will cover the Uchiha Massacre (which has been modified to suit the needs of this story) as well Rookie Nine's four years at the Academy (including the changes they go through under the new curriculum) and Team Assignments (haven't decided yet if they'll remain the same or if I'll change them around).

Until next time enjoy and please check out my other stories. I know shameless self promotion but oh well.

Later,

Raven


	6. Funding and Fighting

Monday morning found Raven and the rest of the Academy Staff standing on the stage in the Academy's Auditorium waiting for the

Monday morning finds Raven with the rest of the Academy Staff standing on the stage in the Academy's Auditorium waiting for their audience to finish assembling. Word was sent around to all the students and their parents about the impromptu meeting and almost everyone is curious as to the reason behind it. Raven waits a few moments after everyone arrives before stepping forward and tapping the microphone a couple times to get their attention. "First of all let me thank everyone for taking the time out of their busy schedules to attend today's meeting," he tells them. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Raven Sarutobi and I have been assigned by the Hokage to come up with a new curriculum for the Academy in order to improve the quality of Konoha's Genins."

A fairly loud murmur passes through the crowd as they listen to Raven's announcement and while most of the civilians in the audience are confused as to what he means by improving the quality of Konoha's Genins the Shinobi among them are curious as to exactly _how_ he intends to go about making such improvements. "Before I begin explaining my plans for improving the current curriculum I wish to apologize to the third and fourth year students who will be held back in order to receive the additional training they will need to meet the Academy's _NEW_ Standards for Graduation." The announcement immediately meets with loud cries of outrage from both the students being held back as well as their parents both Civilian and Shinobi alike. Rather then attempting to shout down the enraged group Raven simply waits for them to calm down before proceeding.

"I know many of you are upset with my decision," he begins once the screams subside enough for him to be heard without yelling himself horse. "But I want every student in the Academy to have the best possible chance of surviving out in the Real World," he tells them. "Under the current curriculum those students would end up either repeating the Academy anyways, dropping out of the Shinobi program altogether, creating more work for their Jounin Senseis or else getting themselves and/or their Teammates killed."

"Why should we listen to some No Name Chunnin?" one of the outraged civilian parents demands. "The current curriculum has served Konoha well for _many_ years and now you come along and tell us that our children aren't good enough. Just who the _HELL_ do you think you are?"

"I already told you," Raven says remaining eerily calm. "My _name_ is Raven _Sarutobi_ and I am a _Jounin_ not a Chunnin. I am the adopted son of the current Hokage and was trained by the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya along side the former Hokage." These revelations have the desired effect of causing everyone in the room not already familiar with Raven's pedigree to gasp and look on him with awe. '_Kami they're all a bunch of mindless sheep_,' Raven groans in his head. '_Has Konoha really fallen so far so quickly_?'

"As I was saying," he continues trying to get the impromptu meeting back on track. "The current curriculum is a joke and I will be working with the rest of the Academy's Staff as well as hiring additional Staff to remedy this problem." Raven has a few of the teachers pass around handouts to the parents and allows them a few moments to look over the new courses for each year. "You have all been given a general outline covering what we will be teaching your children," he tells them. "If you feel that the new curriculum is too extreme for your children or you don't approve of the classes that are going to be taught at the Academy then you are free to remove your children from the Academy at any time."

Raven sends the remainder of the meeting explaining his plans for the students under his care along with the reasoning behind the changes being made and by the end of the meeting he was ready to beat the stuffing out of almost every civilian parent in the room.

0o0o0o0o0

"Sheep," he almost yells to himself in his still empty office, "They are all fucking sheep."

"I hope you're talking about the parents and not your students," a voice says from the door letting Raven know that he was no longer along. Looking up Raven sees Hiashi along with Mikoto entering the room. "Although I am inclined to agree," Hiashi adds with an almost disgusted tone of voice. "It is rather discouraging how easily they accepted your plans once they learned who your father, teammate and Sensei were."

"Don't remind me," Raven groans dropping his head onto his desk with an audible thump. "Has Konoha really fallen so far that a person's lineage and associations mean more to the public then their own actions and accomplishments?"

"Sadly I believe it has," the Leader of the Hyuuga Clan answers. "I know it matters a great deal among my own Clan," he reminds his old friend. "As much as I wish it was otherwise."

"Your ideas certainly are innovative," Mikoto interrupts the two men trying to bring the subject back around to the reason for their visit. "So you're really going to teach them your personal Taijutsu Style."

"Hai," Raven replies as they sit down in the pair of chairs in front of his desk. "It's not the best style I'll admit but it'll give them a good basic style to start with for developing their own personal fighting style. It's also easily incorporated into any of the existing styles already out there, even the Clans' different Taijutsu styles."

"This is true," Hiashi smirks referring to the way that he and his brother, Hizashi, had incorporated several of the moves they had learned from sparring with Raven when they were younger into their own variations of their Clan's Juuken Ryuu. "It will be interesting to see how many of _your_ students actually remain enrolled in the Academy long enough to graduate," he tells his long time friend.

"I actually expect between one third to half of the students currently enrolled to dropout by the end of the year," Raven tells them. "In all honesty I expect that rate to hold true for each of the coming years," he adds thoughtfully. "I really don't see any more then say nine to fifteen students from each first year class remaining in the Academy for the full four years," he says with a chuckle seeing their shocked expressions at the Academy's new projected dropout rate. "But I expect every student that graduates to be able to complete their first C-Ranked Mission within the first month of Graduation and to easily complete the Chunnin Exams within their first year of eligibility."

"Well those certainly are some rather _high_ expectations," Hiashi says letting his friends see the surprise on his face. "But given the changes being made to the curriculum I can see why you would be confident in your students' ability to meet them."

"I agree," Mikoto adds. "You're doing a wonderful job so far and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Not like you ever have," she adds with a giggle.

"Well now that you mentioned it," Raven draws out with an evil smirk that they both know all too well. "I could use an Instructor of your _expertise_, Mikoto-chan, to teach these children the _proper_ use of stealth." he tells her.

"I would be happy to," she replies with a smile. "It'll give me something to do while Sasuke-kun's in school while allowing me to keep an eye on his studies." Both men chuckled at that.

"And if the Hyuuga Clan would be willing," he adds starring Hiashi directly in the eyes, "She will need an assistant to help her gauge their progress."

"I shall see what I can arrange," the Hyuuga Leader tells him, "I'm sure I can find at least one member of the Branch Family suitable for the task."

"Thanks," Raven tells him before looking over the notes on his desk. "Uchihas and Hyuugas check," he says making a few quick notes to a piece of paper. "Now I need to ask Tsume and the others for their assistance before my meeting on Friday… oh joy," he adds sarcastically to himself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Mikoto inquires with a playful smirk. "You would think someone in your… situation shall we say would be more careful about being caught doing something like that," she teases.

"Force of habit," Raven replies before looking back over his notes. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to convince the Council to agree to the new budget," he confides in them. "I've been looking over the Academy's Annual Budget Reports and it is no wonder the quality of the Genins graduating each year continues to drop giving the Budget Cuts being made."

"It takes a lot of money to run a Village," Hiashi informs the newly reinstated Jounin. "Some times funds have to be shuffled around from one expense to pay for another."

"I know that," Raven almost growls in frustration, "But this is a Shinobi Village. Certainly the Academy's Budget should take priority. I mean how can we continue to function when the Program designed to train our Military, which by the way provide the majority of the Village's Economy, suffers?"

"A valid point," the Hyuuga Leader concedes. "Perhaps if you were to demonstrate to the Council the potential results of your proposal they might be willing to grant you the additional funding you require."

"Brilliant," Raven exclaims, "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"You've been out of the game for a number of years," his friend points out. "How about giving them a practical demonstration?" Hiashi suggests, "Let's say Naruto against the top Genin Squad currently in circulation."

"That's not a bad idea," Raven thinks aloud. "Naruto is above average for what a second year student would be under my proposed curriculum," he informs them. "And even with a full year's experience under a competent Jounin Instructor they would only be around say the new level for a third year student. It could work."

"Don't you think your giving them and their Sensei too little credit?" Mikoto asks slightly worried. "What if they have more then a year's experience and their Sensei's training is better then you're given them credit for?"

"Then the credit for their victory would go to their Sensei's training regiment and not the Academy's training," Raven points out. "Either way it would still serve to demonstrate just how poorly funded the Academy actually is."

"A win, win situation regardless of outcome," Hiashi agrees.

0o0o0o0o0

Friday could not arrive quickly enough for Raven's liking. He spent the entire week not only preparing Naruto for his upcoming handicap fight but also speaking with the Heads of every Shinobi Clan as well as several Shinobi still on active duty, including Jounin and a few ANBU, in order to insure that he had the best possible instructors for each of the Academy's new courses. By the time he and Naruto arrive at the Council Chamber Raven already had the Political backing of nearly the entire Shinobi population as well as the beginnings of a new Pilot Program requiring each potential Jounin Sensei to spend one year teaching at the Academy in order to familiarize themselves with their prospective future Genin Squads.

'_Now all that remains is to convince the Civilians on Council to approve the funding for the Academy's new Budget_,' Raven thinks to himself as he and his Ward stand before fully the assembled Council.

"Before we begin," the Hokage says calling the meeting to order, "I wish to thank everyone here for taking the time out of their busy schedules to attend this meeting. I believe everyone here is familiar with Raven-san's appointment as the Head of our Ninja Academy. Has it was Raven-san that requested this meeting I shall allow him to explain to us the exact reason behind his request."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Raven says bowing to the elderly Kage. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council," he begins looking each of them in the eyes. "As many of you are aware the Academy is woefully under-funded and as a direct result the quality of each year's graduating class continues to steadily decline. As a result each year's so called '_Rookie of the Year_' is actually only about as skilled as the previous years so called '_Dobe_'," he informs them earning several nods of agreement as well as more then a few gasps of disbelief. "Under my proposed curriculum I can ensure that not only will the quality of each graduating class continue to rise but so too will the overall quality of Konoha's entire Military Force," he adds.

"While this maybe true Raven-san," Danzo speaks up. "You're requesting nearly three times the Academy's current Budget," he points out. "Surely you must realize that such funding will be difficult for this Council to authorize even if we were willing to agree to such a request."

"Hai, I am aware of this," Raven replies. "I am also aware of the fact that many members of this Council are unwilling to allocate the necessary funding as it would require shuffling funds from several of the Village's other programs in order to meet my requested Annual Budget for the Academy."

"Given your… shall we say track record," Danzo continues with an almost conspiring smirk, "That you are prepared to offer this Council some type of compromise or some measure of assurance that it would be in this Council's best interest to grant your request."

"I am prepared to offer a practical demonstration for this Council if that is what you are asking," Raven replies. '_Kami I hope this works_,' he thinks to himself. "I am willing to allow my Ward whose current skill level is above average for a second year student under my proposed curriculum to fight against the top Genin Squad currently in circulation," he tells them.

"Are you sure about this Raven-san," Homura asks his former Teammate's adopted son. "That particular Team is slated to enter the upcoming Chunin Exam and is heavily favored to be promoted," he warns the Jounin he has respected for many years having watched him grow from a young child into the man now standing before him.

"Hai Homura-sama," Raven replies. "I am aware of the risks involved with allowing Naruto-kun to fight them," he admits. "I am also aware that their skill level is the result of their Sensei's and their Clans' training and not the skills they learned at the Academy,' he adds. "This demonstration is only to show the Council the benefits to Konoha that my proposal has to offer," he tells them. "I know Naruto's chances are slim and in all likelihood he may not even win," he says placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "But I have every confidence in his abilities and have no doubts that he will surprise all of you."

"Then we shall hold the match tomorrow morning," the Hokage says adjourning the meeting until the following day.

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Naruto stands in the designated combat arena with three teenagers and three fairly decent sized dogs. His nervousness is clearly written on his face as the Inuzuka kunoichi looks over at him with an almost feral grin. "They've got to be kidding us," she tells her Teammates. "They honestly expect us to fight this kid? He looks like he's about to wet his pants and the fight hasn't even started yet."

"Don't take this so lightly Hana-chan," her raven-haired Teammate cautions. "According to Itachi-sama that _kid_, as you called him, has been training with the Hokage's son for over four years."

"So what Siefer-kun," she asks him, "The kid's obviously no match for the three of us."

"Remember what Hishu -Sensei always tells us," their pale-eyed Teammate reminds them. "'_Underestimating an enemy can easily result in your defeat_'," he adds quoting their Jounin Instructor.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Himaro-kun," Hana responds clearly bored. "Let's just get this over with so we can go home. I've got a date this afternoon," she tells him.

0o0o0o0o0

Up in the Hokage's box Raven sits with the Hokage and his two former Teammates as well as the Genins' Sensei. Even though today is the first time that the two Jounin have actually met Hishu Yakima is well aware of what Raven is attempting to do with the Academy thanks to his talks with his fellow Jounin Senseis and fully supports his fellow Jounin's proposal. "Everyone seems ready," the Hokage tells them. "Let's begin shall we," he says signaling the referee to begin the match.

"I wish to apologize in advance for any harm that my Squad may cause your Ward," Hishu tells Raven. "They tend to get a little…overzealous shall we say."

"I'm not too worried," Raven tells the other man. "With an Inuzuka an Uchiha and a Hyuuga as his opponents Naruto will have a good opportunity to learn first hand the different fighting styles of three of Konoha's most prominent Clans. Besides," he chuckles, "It's not like they'll be able to predict his attacks anyways."

"What do you mean," the other Jounin inquires. "He's just an Academy student. Surely he can't hope to defeat them."

"Maybe not," Raven admits. "But he's not your typical Academy student. At least not typical of the Academy's former students anyways," he reminds the man.

"True," Hishu concedes. "Let's just see what happens."

0o0o0o0o0

Down on the field the match is already underway with Naruto producing five Kage Bunshin allowing him to battle his six opponents one-on-one. While his clones deal with the nin-dogs and the males on the team he himself engages the kunoichi in a Taijutsu fight. Using his smaller size to his advantage he drops below her guard and grabs the front of her shirt with both hands before jumping up to plant both feet into her stomach and pulling backwards.

Using the momentum from his throw along with their combined weight he pulls the surprised Inuzuka towards the ground and rolling through the landing brings himself around atop her with both of his knees in her stomach. Maintaining a hold on her shirt with his left hand he punches her face with his right fist before pushing off her midsection with his knees and twisting around in midair, while maintaining his grip on her shirt, to bring his right knee to the side of her face.

Releasing his grip with his left hand he grabs hold of her shirt with his right hand before punching her in the stomach with his left fist. His left knee connects with her ribs just before he brings his left elbow down on her stomach causing her to rise up from the force of the impact only to have the side of her face punched by his right fist knocking her out, the entire altercation taking less then five seconds from beginning to end.

0o0o0o0o0

"_**DAMN**_…" a wide-eyed slack-jawed Tsume exclaims watching her eldest child completely decimated within such a short time frame. "I knew Raven taught Naruto-kun his Taijutsu Style but Kami-damn..."

"Hana-can never had a chance once Naruto-kun got a hold of her," Kuromaru tells his Mistress. "Although the pup still needs work as most of his attacks are still a bit sloppy."

"Refinement comes with practice and experience," Shibi reminds his former Teammate's nin-dog, "Although the boy's progress is still rather impressive."

0o0o0o0o0

The three Haimaru siblings are all taken down quickly and in identical fashion as the Kage Bunshins fighting them grab their front paws as the three nin-dogs lung for them. Using the momentum of the initial attacks they roll through bringing their feet up to the nin-dogs' stomachs bringing them around so that the familiars' heads connect with the unforgiving ground with the Bunshins on top of their chests. Moving their hands from the siblings' paws to the fur of their throat the Clones then slam the poor animals' heads against the ground knocking all three out in the span of two seconds.

Even though Himaro Hyuuga warned his Teammate about underestimating their opponent he was guilty of the same overconfidence that lead to his Teammate and her canine companions being swiftly defeated. Attempting to engage the Bunshin in front of him in Taijutsu proved to be a fatal mistake as the Clone grabbed his right wrist while sidestepping a Juuken strike to the chest. The Kage Bunshin quickly capitalizes on the Hyuuga's mistake and pulling the teen off balance by the arm it's holding its left hand connects with a hard chop to the Hyuuga's throat causing the older boy to lean back.

Still holding on to the Hyuuga's wrist the Clone uses his left hand to grab hold of the teen's throat and brings the small of the Genin's back down onto the point of its left knee. As the Hyuuga grunts in pain the Clone's left elbow connects with his face before its knee forces him back up just enough to remove its knee from his back as it twists around to grab his right wrist with its left hand while its right knee connects with his stomach as they fall back to the ground with the Bunshin kneeling on Himaro's stomach. The Kage Bunshin finishes the Branch Family Member off with a powerful palm thrust to the face that results in the Genin's nose being broken as his world suddenly flashes bright white before being plunged into total darkness.

For perhaps the second time in his Genin career Siefer Uchiha is wishing that he and his Teammates had never accepted their current assignment. '_This kid is way too good to be a mere Academy Student_,' his thinks as he once again dodges another of the Shadow Clone's attempts at grabbing him. '_Itachi-sama says that this is what this Raven-san is going to be teaching at the Academy_,' he thinks in amazement as his eyes suddenly see his Team completely decimated in the span of about fifteen seconds. '_Damn… almost makes me wish I was still enrolled in the Academy_.'

With their own opponents defeated Naruto and his other Bunshins move to assist the one fighting the Uchiha. "Looks like it's time to step this up a notch," Siefer says to himself. "Sharingan," he calls out as his dark eyes suddenly flash blood red with two black tomes each. His Sharingan begins spinning as time seems to slow down enough for him to keep track of his six opponents. Pressing his new advantage he quickly dismisses the five clones with five well aimed kunais to the chest before sidestepping the original's attempted grab and delivering a hard chop to the back of the blonde's neck ending the match.

0o0o0o0o0

"I must say Raven-san," Hishu begins, "That was very impressive. If the other students turn out to be even half as good that boy of yours then I might consider taking on another Genin Team after these three are promoted."

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven chuckles as the Medic-nins begin reviving the competitors. "Although to be honest Naruto's only above average for what I intend all of my second year students to be under the new program," he tells him.

"Damn…" Hishu whistles at the statement. "If that's what a second year is capable of I'd love to see what the Genin will be like," he says with an almost wishful look on his face.

Raven laughs at the man's expression before clasping a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be a lot stronger then almost any other Genin Konoha's seen in almost twenty years," he says with a grin.

Following Naruto's match with the Genin Team the Council eagerly agreed to provide Raven with the additional funding he requested for the Academy and were looking forward to seeing his first Graduating Class in two years. Even with the additional two classes being held back Raven knew that his first Graduating Class would be one of the smallest in Konoha History but he also knew that each one of his students would go on to be Konoha Shinobi. '_Quality over Quantity_' he had said when informing them of his projected dropout rate for each year. While they would prefer a larger number of actual Graduates each year they were willing to settle for a larger number actual shinobi, especially when Raven assured them that _ALL_ of his Graduating students would pass the Final Genin Exam given by their Jounin Senseis.

"Now all I have to do is teach them what they need to know and prove that my program truly was worth the headaches it took to get it started," Raven groans, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: DAMN that took forever to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the fighting. I know what you're going to say and NO Naruto wasn't overly stronger in the fight. Remember Hana and her Team underestimated him because of his age and had no prior knowledge of his fighting style. Raven's personal style is based on a combination of Brawling and Grappling and is perfect for someone like Naruto who is a natural brawler as it delivers quick and powerful hits while at the same time using grabs and holds to keep your opponent off balance and preventing them escaping.

The biggest flaw with this Taijutsu Style was demonstrated when Siefer avoided Naruto's attempts at grabbing him since the Style requires the user to have a firm hold on their opponent while fighting. However, once the user does have a hold on their target the fight is basically over since the attacks are so fast and brutal and attack key weak points of the body that their opponent is usually rendered helpless before they even know what happens.

As always please remember to Read and Review and if anyone can come up with a proper name for the Style (including both the English and Japanese names) I'll give you full credit in my story for it.

Later,

_Raven_


	7. Betrayal and True Power

Raven leans against the side of a tree grinning evilly at his four students as they grumble and moan about being forced to pick up every piece of trash in the park at five in the morning. Reflecting back upon the events of the past week he can't help but chuckle to himself as to the reason he was here so early with his students. '_I warned them there would be consequences if they got caught_.'

0o0o0o0o0 **_Flash Back _**0o0o0o0o0

"_Alright class listen up," Raven tells the first years. "Today you're going to learn about cryptography," he informs them. "Now many of you may be wondering just what exactly is cryptography. In short it's the skill used to encode and decode information you don't want others to know about. The most basic form of cryptography is called a cipher and generally involves using symbols, numbers or other letters to replace the actual letters or words in the message. The secret to decoding a cipher is known as the key which contains the secret to unlocking the cipher whether in the form of corresponding letters and symbols or the use of key words and phrases."_

_Turning his back to the class he writes out a quick sample of a cipher and a key on the black board as an example before turning back to speak to them again. "What you see behind me is perhaps the most basic type of cipher and key you'll ever encounter in your life and is generally used by civilian merchants in one form or another," he tells them. "As you can see from the key each actual letter in the cipher has a corresponding letter in the key. In this case **F** replaces **A** and **G** replaces **B** and so on. Now using the key I've written on the black board I want you all to decode the cipher for me."_

_After only a minute or two everyone in the class has successfully decoded the extremely simple cipher and collecting their papers Raven smiles as he skims over the results. "Not bad," he says putting the papers on the desk. "Now I know what a few of you are thinking and if you think you can get away with it you're more then welcomed to try coming up with your own ciphers for your note passing," he grins shocking every student in the room, especially those that had actually considered doing just that._

_Laughing at their expressions he decides to explain his reasons to them. "This is a __Shinobi__Training School__," he reminds them. "As such it is our job to prepare for the life of a Shinobi. One of the things you'll need to learn is how to get vital information into the right hands while at the same time preventing enemy shinobi from acquiring said information." He allows them a moment to let his words sink in before throwing them a slight curve in the form of a challenge that he knows most of them can not refuse. _

"_Think of it as a Training Exercise," he begins with an almost evil glint in his eyes. "You are a shinobi on a mission with your notes being the information and your friends are your contacts. We as your teachers are the enemy shinobi trying to intercept that information and it is your job to get that information to your contact without getting caught." The contemplating looks on their faces is almost priceless as he continues to reel them into his little game. "However," he cautions them before they get too far ahead of themselves. "Just like on a real mission there will be consequences to pay if you are caught," he says informing them of the rules of his game. "If you are caught passing notes you will be punished," he tells them, "And if we are able to decipher the message we will read it in front of the entire class." _

_This causes an uproar as everyone in the class cries out about how fair the terms are causing Raven to laugh even more. "Life isn't fair," he informs them, "And anyone telling you differently is lying. You don't have to participate if you don't want to and can just stick to the exercises, tests and homework we provide in class in order to learn this. However if you're really serious about learning cryptography and improving your Shinobi skills then I would encourage you not get caught and work hard on creating your own ciphers so unique that we can't decode them."_

0o0o0o0o0 **_End_** **_Flash Back_**0o0o0o0o0

He is brought out of his memories a half hour later by the cry of "_Finished_" from one of his students. Leading them back to the Academy he can't help but chuckle as Kiba and Naruto bicker the entire trip over whose fault was that they'd been caught.

0o0o0o0o0

Raven's first few months at the Academy saw drastic changes to both the curriculum as well as to its teaching staff. Following the Council's approval for increased funding he had enlisted the Shinobi and Kunoichi of every Clan as well as several Clanless Shinobi and Kunoichi specialists to help teach the Students everything they would need to learn in order to succeed in the Shinobi World. The InoShikaCho trio were more then happy to pass on their knowledge to the younger generation and while they could not teach any of their Clan specialties at the Academy each was a Master of their own chosen field.

Shikaku taught Cryptography and strategy to the first year students in the form of board games such as Shoji and Go while Inoichi was not only the Academy's Councilor but also taught the finer points of Interrogation and Information Gather to the fourth year students. While the Akimichi are known to eat just about anything they can get their hands on Chouza proved that his Clan had an almost intimate knowledge of nutrition and was almost ecstatic to pass on this knowledge to as the Academy's Dietary Consultant.

For her part, Tsume almost jumped at the chance to get away from the headaches of paperwork and Clan Head duties to assume the role as the Academy's Wilderness Survival and Tracking Instructor along with her canine companion Kuromaru. Although neither Shibi nor Hiashi were able to get away from their responsibilities the way their friends were each had sent two of their Clans' Jounin in their place in order to help with teaching Tracking, Stealth and Wilderness Survival.

Among the Clanless Shinobi Instructors under his command Raven placed Anko and Gai in charge of the Academy's Physical Fitness Program, although he had regularly keep an eye on the two to ensure that they never went overboard with in the training. Kurenai was his primary Genjutsu Instructor while Kakashi easily fell into the role of Chief Ninjutsu Instructor after a few well chosen threats to his precious collection along with his manhood if he ever showed up more then a couple minutes late without an acceptable excuse.

Even though he had originally planned on teaching the Taijutsu class himself his other duties and proven to be more then he had originally expected, even with the use of Kage Bunshin, so he had enlisted his younger brother Asuma for the task. Like Naruto he had taught Asuma his Taijutsu style when he was still in the Academy and though Asuma was nowhere near Raven's level in its use (not that anyone ever would be) he was still more then proficient enough in its use to teach it at the Academy Level.

All in all things were shaping up well for the Academy and in a few years time the final results of all of Raven's hard work would be proven as his first Graduating Class joined Konoha's Military Forces as competent Genin.

0o0o0o0o0

Six months into his first year as Head of the Academy Raven was returning home late from the Academy after another long meeting with the angry _civilian_ parents of his next batch of "cleaning crew" as he called the students that were to be punished the following morning by helping to clean up Konoha early the next morning before most of the citizens and even a few Shinobi are even awake. '_Kami I hate dealing with Civilians who know nothing about what Shinobi actually do_.'

The first thing Raven had done once he assumed control of the Academy was speak with the Hokage about establishing a form of punishment they called "Community Service". The Community Service is actually a collection of D-Ranked Missions where the Students being punished would clean up a certain section of Konoha such as the Market District or the Park around five o'clock each morning so that some poor Genin Team didn't have to and in return the money that the Genins would have been paid for completing the Mission goes to the Academy.

'_The Civilian School has detention and no one complains when a student gets sent there but when we give **our** students **detention** their parents throw a fit_,' he groans mentally remembering the nearly three hour long meeting he just left.

0o0o0o0o0 **_Flash Back _**0o0o0o0o0

_Raven rubs his temples trying to alleviate some of the pain caused by his latest headache the source of which was currently sitting across from him. The Civilian parents of five of the twelve students that where scheduled to serve "**Community Service**" the following morning for one reason or another were currently yelling at him demanding to know the reason why their children were being punished and what sort of punishment requires children to be up at five in the morning._

"_Okay let me get this straight," one of the mothers says as if her high priced kimono or his regal baring can intimidate the battle hardened Jounin. "You're saying that my sweet little Tensei-kun has to lower himself to picking up trash in the Market just because some no class nobody says he was copying off of her during some test?"_

"_Exactly," Raven sighs trying desperately to refrain from ripping the silver spoon from the woman's ass and beating her to death with it. "In accordance with the Academy's new Policy students caught in violation of the school rules or behaving in a manner deemed unfitting for a Shinobi are sentenced to Community Service and have to clean up a designated section of Konoha the following morning under the supervision of one of their Academy Instructors."_

"_We know what Tensei-san did," one of the other students' fathers says trying to defuse the situation. "But what did our children do to warrant receive…Community Service as you called it?"_

"_You're Kumiko-chan's father," Raven asks the man receiving a nod. "She and Minaka-chan were caught passing encrypted notes in class," he informs him and Minaka's parents. "While we do encourage our students to practice their cryptography and are even willing to let them pass alone encoded messages to each other they all understand that being **caught** passing notes just like being **caught** cheating," he adds looking at Tensei's mother, "Comes with consequences. In this case they're punished with Community Service."_

"_And what about our sons?" the mother of one of the other student's asks. _

"_Tomiko and Genki were **caught **trying to sneak out of class," he tells the woman. "They might have made it too if they had been a bit quieter when opening the window," he chuckles._

"_So I take it that I'm correct in assuming that they are all being punished because they got **caught** and not because they were breaking any school rules?" Genki's father asks still trying to figure out just what the hell was going on in his son's school._

"_Exactly," Raven replies. "We don't care if the students pass notes, sneak out of class or even cheat since those are skills that can help them later in their Shinobi careers," he tells them. "What we do care about is them getting **caught** since getting caught by enemy Shinobi on a Mission can easily result in not only the Mission's Failure but also in their death and/or Konoha Falling into enemy hands."_

"_Preposterous," Tensei's mother exclaims, "They're just School children and you're acting like they're soldier's going off to war with the fate of this village in their hands."_

"_They will be Soldiers once they graduate," Raven informs her. "Until then it is my job to make sure that they are prepared for the harsh reality of Shinobi Life."_

"_By turning every little thing they do into some sort of sick twisted __Mission__," she snaps at him. "My son is not a Soldier and I will not stand for you treating him as such," she tells him. "I'll go to the Council and have them over rule your **insane** and unfair treatment of our children."_

"_I regret to inform you that as long as I am Head of this Academy the Council and the Hokage himself no longer have any say in how I choose to run this Academy nor can they over rule the punishments I have assigned to any student under my care."_

"_You can always be removed from your position," she threatens._

"_You are more then welcomed to try," he counters. "But until that day your son will either follow my rules, and serve the punishment assigned to him or he will be removed from the Academy's Student Registry."_

"_You can't do that," she bellows, "When the Council hears of this…"_

"_They will do nothing about it," he informs her. "Just as you are within your rights to pull your child out of the Academy because you do not like the way I am training him and he is within his rights to drop out because he no longer wishes to become a Shinobi I am well within my rights to terminate any student who I do not feel is capable of becoming a Shinobi of Konoha."_

"_Then I will find a **COMPETENT** Shinobi to take my precious Tensei-kun on as their Apprentice," she tells him causing him to laugh._

"_Only the Hokage can authorize an Apprenticeship," he informs her between chuckles. "And even if he did agree to such a request all the eligible Jounin-Sensei not currently in active Mission rotation or Teaching here at the Academy already have their own Genin Teams so there is no one for your son to Apprentice under."_

0o0o0o0o0 **_End_** **_Flash Back _**0o0o0o0o0

A sudden flare of Chakra breaks Raven out of his train of thought as instincts born of decades of Shinobi training kick into high alert. With speed acquired over several years of active and inactive duty he races towards the source of the Chakra and gasps in horror at the sight before him. In all his years of battles and Wars never in his life has he seen anything even remotely close to the atrocity he is now witness to. Black flames dance across the streets and the roof tops of the Uchiha compound burning Uchiha Shinobi, both living and dead to ash as it consumes everything in its path. Women and children run in terror scrambling for escape as they franticly rush towards the gates.

A lone figure stands behind the black flames with a look of maniacal joy at the carnage it has created as its twin blood red eyes with their black three pointed shurikens gaze out upon the death and destruction. "Mangekyou Sharingan," Raven growls as he feels Hachibi's chakra beginning to flow through his coils. "**_EVERYBODY OUT_**," he shouts before leaping high into the air. At the apex of his leap channels the demonic chakra through his coils and out of his mouth spraying a demonic green flame towards the all consuming black fire. As the Demonic "Dragon Fire" collides with the Black Amaterasu Flames green consumes black before both fade from existence leaving only ash and debris.

"Shisui," Raven calls out the name of the man trying to eradicate his own Clan. "What they hell are you doing?"

"The Uchihas have grown soft and need to be purged," the Jounin tells him. "And you will not stop me from my chosen path." The Mangekyou Sharingan spins as Raven's world suddenly changes to a photographic negative version of the real world with a full blood red moon hanging high in the starless sky. "Welcome to the world of the Tsukuyomi," Shisui tells him. "For the next seventy-two hours you will watch as I destroy not only the Uchihas but also destroy all that you hold dear right before your eyes over and over again."

Raven gives the young Jounin and evil almost sadistic grin from his position. He is strapped to a large black and white cross in the center of the Uchiha Compound and even though the Genjutsu is powerful enough to shatter the minds of anyone caught within its effects it proves useless against the Jinchuuriki. "You think this little illusion can hold me," he asks with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Boy you haven't lived long enough or seen anywhere near enough of the horrors of this world to create anything anywhere near capable of breaking me," he tells the rouge shinobi. "Live a few more decades and fight a few actual wars and then maybe one day you'll be able to make me flinch," he adds breaking out of his restraints. "Too bad you'll never have that chance," he snarls as the photonegative image of an eight-tailed dragon overlaps his as he charges the shocked Uchiha before plunging his clawed supper imposed hand through the younger Jounin's chest ripping his heart out through his back.

0o0o0o0o0

Back in the real world several squads of ANBU as well as every nearby Shinobi feels the bursts of Demonic chakra emanating from the Uchiha Sector of the Clan District and rush to investigate what's happening. Along the way they encounter several Uchiha Civilians and the few surviving Genin who quickly tell them about Shisui's rampage and his attempted Massacre. They also tell them how Raven was still fighting the traitor when they left and how he used some kind of weird Kekkei Genkai to counter the Amaterasu's unbeatable black flames.

By the time the other Konoha Shinobi arrive a panting Raven is kneeling in the middle of the street while a no dead Shisui lays on the ground three feet in front of him with no obvious signs of injury. "Good," Raven says to them between pants. "You guys and clean up," he tells them before passing out from using so much of Hachibi's Demonic Chakra for the first time in several years.

0o0o0o0o0

It's been nearly two weeks since the incident everyone has dubbed the Uchiha Massacre and while most of the Civilian members of the Clan, Mikoto along with Sasuke and a total of seven Genin including Siefer survived the rest of the Clan including Itachi and the entire Military Police Force was laid to rest in a Mass Funeral three days later. Raven was unable to attend the funeral due to sever chakra exhaustion and wasn't released from the Hospital until two days after the Funeral.

As a result of the Massacre Mikoto was forced to resign her Teaching position at the Academy in order to assume the role of Head of her Clan until Sasuke was old enough to take over for her. For his part Sasuke had begun to withdraw from the other children at the Academy and became more determined to become stronger. His desire for more power was beginning to border on obsession when Mikoto asks Raven to have a talk with her only surviving son.

Raven calls the young Uchiha into his office just before the end of Class so that he can speak with the young Heir. "Your mother tells me that you're taking Shisui's betrayal pretty hard," he begins giving his student an understanding look. "I know you don't want to talk about it and normally I wouldn't pry except your mother is one of my best friends and she's worried about you."

"She needs to mind her own business and let me focus on my training," Sasuke almost snaps at the Jounin.

"You are her business Sasuke," Raven replies with an almost harsh glare. "Don't forget that while you lost your father and brother she lost her husband and son," he reminds the boy. "You're all she has left and you need each other if you're to get past this and move on with your lives."

"I don't need anyone," the raven-haired Academy student nearly snarls at his mother's former Teammate. "I _need_ to become stronger so that no one ever forgets that the Uchihas are still a great and powerful Clan."

Before Sasuke can even blink he's lifted up out of his chair and slammed against the wall behind him. "I don't _ever_ want to hear of you saying anything like that again," Raven growls as his eyes flash an eerie reptilian green for a second before returning to a cold hardened onyx. "It's that line of thinking that led to Shisui turning on your Clan and so help me Sasuke if you go down that path… not even your mother will be able to stop me from doing to you what I did to him."

"You leave her out of this," Sasuke growls, "She's got nothing to do with any of this."

"Wrong again Sasuke," Raven answers before dropping the boy on his rear before slowly walking back to his desk, "Mikoto-chan has everything to do with this and so does Itachi and the rest of the fallen Uchiha," he says as he sits down once again and signals for his student to do the same. "What happened two weeks ago was an unfortunate and tragic incident I won't deny it but you're taking your grief to a level that is entirely unhealthy not only for you and your Clan but for your friends and the rest of the Village and I won't allow that."

"What can you do," Sasuke snaps at the man, "Expel me? Go right ahead I don't care. I don't need your or this school I'll become stronger on my own and when I am everyone will no that the Uchihas' are a Clan to be feared and no one will dare mess with us again."

Once again Sasuke has no time to even register what happens as he once again finds himself pinned against the back room of the office as Raven's hand threatens to crush the life out of him. Looking into the boy's eyes the Jinchuuriki sees pain and fear hiding behind rage, anger, hatred and defiance and can't help but feel sorry for the poor boy that's lost so much recently. Dropping Sasuke to the ground once again Raven kneels in front of the young Uchiha and places his hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay to miss those that are gone and it is okay to cry," he tells the ravened-haired child. "Tears are a natural part of the grieving process and they help to cleanse away the pain we feel from the loss of a loved one."

"Bullshit," Sasuke snaps swatting the offending hand away. "Only the weak cry," he informs his Sensei, "And an Uchiha is never weak."

"Oh really," Raven inquires. "Tell me Sasuke, who's the strongest person you've ever known?"

"Itachi-niisan," Sasuke answers without a second thought, "And he never cried."

"Actually Itachi-kun used to cry quite a bit when he was younger," Raven tells him. "I also know for a fact that all three of the Legendary Sannin as well as every one of Konoha's Hokages has cried at some point in their lives. Hell I've seen the Yondaime himself cry when we ourselves were still students here at the Academy," he says. "Of course that was after your old man spilled his Ramen into his crotch," he adds with a small chuckle causing Sasuke to grin slightly. "The point is Sasuke, everyone cries and it's not a sign of weakness to admit that you're hurting inside. Or in Minato's case between his legs," he grins, "It just proves that you're still human."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asks.

"Live," Raven answers without a second thought. "Live and grow stronger," he tells the young Clan Heir. "Not so you can prove that the Uchiha's are still the best but so that you can protect those you love so that they never have to feel the same pain you're going through."

"You're talking bout the Will of Fire aren't you," Sasuke asks referring to something Itachi had mentioned to him a few weeks before his death.

"Hai," Raven answers, "The Will of fire connects everyone one in this Village to each other. It's what allows the Shinobi of the Village to continue to push ourselves to our limits in order to protect not only Konoha but our loved ones as well. If you want to know what true strength is Sasuke," he says pulling out an old Photograph of his Genin Team from his desk before sliding it towards the Uchiha. "Then look at that and tell me what you see?"

Sasuke studies the picture for a few minutes before speaking. "I see you and Kaasan with a White Haired man and a blonde that looks a lot like an older Naruto," he tells the man.

"That blonde is Minato Namikaze," Raven tells him, "And the White Haired man is Jiraiya of the Sannin. That picture was taken after our first month as an official Genin Team."

"What does that have to do with this True strength you were talking about?" Sasuke asks him.

"The four of us were more then just Teammates Sasuke," Raven answers taking the Photo back before looking at it sadly. "In a lot of ways we were a family," he tells his student without looking up from the picture. "All four of us were orphans and while I was adopted there was still a connection and it was that connection that led each of us to continually push ourselves to new heights in our training. Neither of us wanted to be the weak link in the group that got the others killed and because of that we never stopped training never stopped growing stronger. It was our love and devotion for each other that was the driving force behind our quickly growing strength and skill."

"I don't follow," Sasuke informs his mother's former Teammate.

"Of course you wouldn't since you're still young," Raven informs him. "It's like this Sasuke," he says putting the picture away. "When you become a Shinobi you'll learn one unavoidable and potentially deadly fact," he says looking back at the young Uchiha Heir. "That fact is that for all your strength, for all your power and for all your skill there will always and I do mean ALWAYS be someone out there that is better then you. The only thing you can really do about it is to continue to train and continue to push yourself in order to prepare for this unknown enemy.

"This is what each of us did," he tells the boy. "Not for our own sakes but in order to protect our Teammates from this imaginary opponent."

"So that's it huh," Sasuke asks, "You became stronger by training for this imaginary enemy in order to protect your teammates?"

"Exactly," Raven replies.

"I don't still don't get it," the young heir admits.

"Let me put it this way," Raven begins trying to clarify things for the obviously baffled Uchiha. "The secret to unlocking real power isn't to find something worth living for but to find someone worth dying for. That person or persons you love enough to lay down your life without a second thought or a moment's hesitation. For it is only in that moment of complete surrender that a shinobi can fully unlock their full power."

"Someone worth dying for," Sasuke repeats as he rolls the idea round in his mind looking at it from all angles as if trying to dissect its full meaning. "I'll think about it," he promises.

"That's all I can ask," Raven replies before allowing Sasuke to go home.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: That was a bit longer then I had originally intended but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Later,

Raven


	8. Graduation, Teams and Missions

**PLEASE READ FIRST:**

_**At the suggestion of ViperineVampire I am adding this Author's Note to address the preserved OC-centric nature of this story. While it is a fair to assume that this story is OC-centric I wish to assure you all that that was not my intention. This story is above all else a Naruto fanfic although the rest of the Konoha Twelve will have their moments in the sun. However, in order for the changes I wanted to make to the characters and the Cannon Storyline to be believable and not appear instantaneous or unrealistic I created Raven as a means of setting those changes into motion. I wish to assure everyone that once Naruto and his friends Graduate from the Academy which will be at the end of this chapter that Raven will be regulated to his intended role as a supporting character while Naruto and the others step into the Limelight. **_

_**I wish to thank you all for your understanding and hope that I haven't alienated too many of you with the preserved OC-centric nature of this story. I also wish to thank everyone that's both read this story as well as shown their support thus far and hope that you continue to do so in the future. **_

_**Now back to our regularly scheduled program already in progress… LOL**_

0o0o0o0o0

The years seemed to pass by quickly as Naruto and his classmates now enter their fourth and final year of the Academy. In that time the Academy's graduation rate had drop from twenty-seven a year down to only nine a year. However all nine students from each of the previous graduating classes had all gone on to pass their Jounin Senseis' Tests and were proving themselves to be competent shinobi of Konoha.

As Raven stands before the remaining twenty-seven students returning for their final year under his tutelage he can't help the sense of pride he feels as he remembers how every one of the eighteen graduates from his first two Graduating Classes had been promoted to the Rank of Chunnin by the time Neji, Ten-Ten and their Teammate Rock Lee graduated the Academy with the rest of their Class only a couple of months ago. On top of that the Hokage had sent him a message only a few minutes ago to let him know that ever one of Rookie Genin had all returned from successfully completed their first C-Ranked Missions as of that morning.

"All right everyone listen up," he begins getting their undivided attention. "As most of you already know thanks to a certain blond that can't keep his mouth shut," he says glaring at Naruto who only rubs the back of his head while giving a foxy grin. "This year you will focus on simulated Missions," he tells them earning many cheers from the students. "However," he adds as they begin to quiet down again, "You will also be given monthly physiological evaluations as well as weekly Counseling sessions to help prepare you mentally for your life as Shinobi."

Most of the students groan at the thought of wasting time with a shrink while Sasuke stares at the top of his desk hoping no one notices. Raven only gives him a quick glance recalling how, until only three months ago, the young Uchiha Heir would have almost weekly sessions with Inoichi to help him cope with the nightmares and depression he suffered from following the death of most of his Clan. Naruto as well as the rest of his friends had been instrumental in Sasuke's recovery, mostly by chasing away his Fan Club, but the process was still a difficult one.

Shaking off his thoughts Raven returns to the task at hand as he addresses the Kunoichis-in-training. "The girls will also finally begin their Kunoichi Training Classes as well as regular meetings with the active and retired Kunoichi of the Village," he informs them, "While the boys will have more…shall we say male oriented lectures and discussions."

The looks of confusion on their faces would have been priceless if the subject wasn't something he himself wasn't too keen on discussing. It had been decided by the staff that since the girls would be learning about contraception, Seduction and the dangers of being a Kunoichi in a Shinobi dominated world that the boys should also be given a generalized form of Sex Education. Naturally since none of the other teachers actually wanted to handle the class they had nominated Raven to do it while he was in a meeting with the Hokage. Even after three years of teaching Sex Ed to the would-be Shinobi Raven still felt a tad uncomfortable discussing such things with his students.

"Your first '_Mission_'," he tells them bringing his thoughts back to the present, "Will begin later this afternoon. Until then I leave you in Iruka-san's capable hands." After bidding them good-bye he leaves the room on his way to deliver what has become his 'Annual Speech' to the rest the other classes before his first actual class of the day that afternoon.

0o0o0o0o0

Sitting in his office Raven looks over the files of each of his fourth year students and begins the semi-painful process of evaluating which of the twenty-seven fourth year students is fine at their current level and which so the proper aptitude for more specialized training. Of those twenty-seven he knows which nine are the most likely to actually graduate and while it may be possible that he's wrong (and he honestly hopes he is) his current track record and knack for predicting the most probable outcomes makes it highly unlikely.

Making a few quick notations on a blank sheet of paper be looks over each file carefully before jotting down a few recommendations for the Hokage about getting certain students additional training for the rest of the year.

**Recommendations:**

_**Sakura Haruno**__ – Medical and Genjutsu Training_

Reasons: Her high intelligence combined with her excellent chakra control makes her a perfect candidate for medical training.

_**Ino Yamanaka**__ – Interrogation _

Reasons: Her clan's techniques and understanding of the human psyche combined with her natural ability to understand human behavior makes her a perfect candidate for Interrogation training.

_**Shino Aburame**__ – Interrogation_

Reasons: His high intelligence and analytical mind combined with his clan's calm controlled nature and insects make him an ideal candidate for interrogation training.

_**Hinata Hyuuga**__ – Medical Training_

Reasons: Her gentle nature along with her existing knowledge of medicinal plants and herbs combined with her impressive chakra control even by Hyuuga standards would make her a perfect candidate for medical training. Also while she Byakugan may lack the range of many of the other Hyuugas her vision and attention to detail is far more refined then others of her clan which could prove to be a great benefit to the Medical Core.

Looking over his recommendations he can't help the grin of pride on his face from the knowledge that he is giving these potential Genin a far greater chance at a successful Shinobi career then they would have had without the changes he's made to the Academy's curriculum.

0o0o0o0o0

With only a few days left until the Graduation Exam Raven once again finds himself sitting in the Hokage's office giving a progress report on the students scheduled to graduate this year. Despite his calm outward appearance he is unable to completely avoid his slightly proud twinkle in his eyes as his adoptive father reads over the evaluations that he and his staff have prepared for each student's files. This particular class will always hold a special place in his heart, not because of who they are to him personally but because they are the first class to completely finish all four years under his new curriculum. While it is true that his three previous graduating classes have more then proven that his training regiment is far superior to the previous Academy standards this particular class will truly be his crowning achievement and would officially mark a new beginning for Konoha.

"I must say that you may actually have out done yourself this time Raven-kun," the Hokage comments as he closes the final file before turning his attention to the Head of the Academy. "This year's Graduating Class could truly turn out to be the finest crop of Genin that Konoha has produced since your Team's Graduation."

"I certainly hope so Tousan," he tells his father. "Although in all honesty this is actually only the beginning," he reminds the Hokage. "Remember that while the previous Graduates under my care had received an abridged version of the curriculum Naruto and his friends are only the first to complete the full four years of training I have out into place. As the Academy continues to evolve and grow each year's graduates will also evolve and grow as well."

"As things should be," father reminds son. "Each Generation continues to surpass the previous generation, thus is the nature of life," he says quoting his late Sensei.

"Hai," Raven agrees, "I remember Tousan. I only hope I live long enough to train the next generation to surpass the current generation." Both men chuckle at that before returning to the business at hand.

"Tell me about the additional training that you've had Sakura and the others undergoing this year," the elder Sarutobi says returning to the topic of their meeting.

"Currently Sakura-chan has been studying Genjutsus with Kurenai-chan and has already mastered most of Kurenai's lower level Genjutsus as well as several mid level Genjutsus. Given the limited time remaining combined with the fact that Kurenai-chan will be taking on a Team this year she has given Sakura-chan a few scrolls containing some of her higher level Genjutsus to study on her won.

"Also Sakura-chan and especially Hinata-chan have surpassed their Medical Senseis' expectations and if their progress in this field continues at its current rate they would have completed their initial training and should receive their field medic certifications by the time the next Chunnin Exams are slated to begin."

"That is most impressive," the Hokage says taking a puff from his pipe, "And what about Ino and Shino?"

"Ibiki wants to recruit them into his division as soon as they graduate," Raven chuckles causing the village leader to laugh. "According to him they are both naturals and handled their first interrogations far better then he would have ever thought possible for a pair of Academy students."

"Ibiki allowed Academy students to perform their own interrogations?" the Hokage asks in shock.

"Hai," Raven replies. "He let them interrogate a couple of low level art smugglers. According to him Shino just stood there staring at his prisoner while his bugs buzzed around the man. After about ten minutes the guy just broke and gave up everything he knew. Ino…" he trails off chuckling. "Ino actually _talked_ her guy into passing out by boring with all her idle gossip and once he was out she used her family's Jutsu to enter his mind and get the information she needed."

"Most impressive," the elder man chuckles, "I can certainly see how those methods could prove effective." Taking another puff of his pipe he looks down at the files on his desk. "Do you have any recommendations on what the Teams should be?"

"Honestly given the fact that any of those nine would be considered '_Rookie of the Year_' under the previous curriculum the usual Team formations won't work," he informs the older man. "Basically it breaks down to Specialized Units. Of course if you don't want to go that route you can always mix things up for more Generalized Squads but then that may prove problematic depending on their Jounin-Sensei. Kakashi would be perfect for either a Combat Unit or a Tracking Team giving his capabilities while Kurenai could handle either a Tracking or Infiltration Squad and of course Asuma would be capable of leading a Combat Unit or a Capture and Retrieval Team."

"I see what you mean," the Hokage replies as he ponders the different possible Teams he could create simply based on the training that the soon to be Genin have received over the past four years. "Let's assume for a moment that Kakashi was given a Tracking Team," he says before snuffing out his pipe before refilling it with more tobacco. "Which Genin would you suggest be placed on his team?"

"If they were to only locate and observe a target then I'd go with Shino, Kiba and Hinata," Raven answers without a second thought. "But given how rare those types of missions actually are for Tracking Squads you'll need trackers that could double as fighters so naturally you'd need an Inuzuka. Also with the training I've been giving Naruto on using the Kyuubi's abilities along with Tsume's training on using his heightened senses I could also see him on this team. Since they'll probably be in combat most of the time and those two are prone to getting themselves hurt while fighting and aren't necessarily the sharpest tools in the shed I'd suggest Sakura for their team's medic."

"Sounds reasonable," the senior Sarutobi agrees, "And Asuma's Combat Unit?"

"Sasuke, Choji and Hinata," the younger man answers after only a moment's thought. "Akimichi are natural tanks, Hinata's medical training and Byakugan would suit a Combat Unit perfectly and Sasuke's ideal for mid to long-ranged Ninjutsu and Weapons support as well as tactical support."

"So that leaves only Shino, Ino and Shikamaru for Kurenai's Infiltration Unit," the Hokage reasons.

"Hai," Raven says, "They had the highest scores on stealth, cryptography, information gathering and problem solving. Ideally they'd make a perfect Infiltration and Intelligence Unit."

"I must say that giving their training and their Teams I am looking forward to seeing what they'll accomplish in the future,' the Hokage tells his son.

"As am I," Raven replies, "As am I."

0o0o0o0o0

The Graduation Exam had been both exhausting and extremely satisfying for the now newly designated Genin. The Exam itself had been a simulated Mission in an ANBU training Field with Chunnin Henged into the bandits for the purpose of realism. The objective of their joint Mission in which they were divided into what they later learned would be their actual Genin Teams had been to locate and infiltrate an abandoned fortress being occupied by "bandits" and to both retrieve a stolen scroll from the village while freeing the prisoners inside the fortress.

Under the watchful eyes of the Hokage, Raven, their Academy Instructors, a team of medic-nins and their future Jounin-Senseis the Genin hopefuls had performed far better then any one could have ever imagined. Naruto's Team had successfully tracked the Bandits to their base and scouted the area locating and disabling traps while Ino's Team carefully scouted the interior using both Shino's bugs and her family's Jutsu. Once they had gathered the necessary information Shikamaru was able to formulate their battle plan which Sasuke's Team executed with Naruto's Team providing back-up. Once the Mission was completed Sakura and Hinata helped patch up the wounded which consisted primarily of the "bandits" as their group and suffered little more then a few scraps and bruises.

"Damn,' Asuma says as he and the other observers walk over towards the now full-fledged Genin. "If this had been for real you kids would have already completed a B-Ranked Mission right off the bat."

"I think we can forgo the usual Survival Test," Kakashi adds surveying the damage they had caused to fortress as well as the 'bandits' themselves.

"I agree," Kurenai smiles proudly at the Genin that they had all had a hand in training over the last few years. "I am most impressed with not only their abilities but also their Teamwork."

"Okay you guys," Raven tells them as Iruka happily hands out their shiny new hitai-ates. "You are all to report at noon tomorrow for your first official day as Shinobi," he informs them. "Sasuke, Hinata and Choji at training field twelve, Shikamaru, Ino and Shino at training field five and Naruto, Sakura and Kiba at training field seven." He can't help but chuckle at the excited cheers and boisterous yells of "We're finally Ninjas" coming from both Naruto and Kiba.

"Now I believe there's a party waiting for you all to celebrate your graduation," he grins causing the kids to smile brightly. "Go on," he tells them before he and the other adults laugh at the preteens racing toward the Uchiha Compound to show off their new hitai-ates.

"They grow up so fast," the Hokage muses with a smile while taking a puff from his pipe. "You've done well Raven-kun."

"I'll say,' Asuma adds, "They're going to make excellent shinobi."

"And to think we had a hand in shaping their futures," Kurenai says with an almost maternal pride to her smile.

"They've come along way I'll give them that," Kakashi tells them as he pulls out his famous orange book. "But let's wait till after their first _real_ taste of actually being a shinobi before we start planning the parade."

"Agreed," raven chuckles. "How about we get going before the Akimichi clean out the buffet," he adds moving in the direction of the party with the others following right behind him.

0o0o0o0o0

As the party begins to get into full swing inside the main house Sasuke, Naruto and Neji find themselves literally dragged out onto the dance floor that's been set up for the occasion by Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten. At first the boys try to fight the kunoichi off but a few softly whispered threats involving the removal of their male organs quickly has the boys' full cooperation. Choji happily munches away on a plate of barbeque listening to Kiba's exaggerated description of their "Mission to a group of young Uchiha children hanging on his every word.

Shino and Shikamaru quietly play a game of shoji as their fathers silently watch on enjoying the slow yet intense battle of wits and strategy between the two young geniuses. Hanabi listens intently to her older sister actually talking somewhat excitedly with Kiba's older sister Hana about the differences between treating human and animal patients while Himaro tries his best not to laugh at Clan Heiresses.

Outside Hiashi and Tsume watch on with the Hokage, Asuma and Kurenai as Gai referees a Taijutsu only sparing match between Lee and the newly appointed Jounin Siefer Uchiha. Off to the side Raven and Mikoto share a drink Inoichi and Chouza as they talk about old times and how far the new Genin have come since they started the Academy while Kakashi sits in the tree above them reflecting on his own Teammates especially his Sensei wondering what the man would think about his new Team.

0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks after their graduation the Rookie Nine gather in Ichiraku Ramen to compare notes on their Teams' progress. "I swear that damn cat's getting smarter," Kiba growls after telling the others about his Team's numerous Tora Retrieval Missions.

"You're exaggerating again," Hinata tells him. Over the years she's known all of them she's lost her stutter as her confidence as gradually increased. While she might not be as out going or as bold as Ino or Sakura are she's comfortable enough around them to participate in most conversations and offer her opinions when required.

"Actually Hinata-chan," Sakura says coming to her Teammate's defense. "I believe that Tora may be adapting. It is actually starting to take five to ten minutes more to catch each time."

"Still," Naruto chimes in, "It does make for Tracking Practice."

"You should try baby-sitting Elder Biyo's grandson," Sasuke grumbles, "The brat won't listen to anyone but Hinata and takes off as soon as she leaves the room."

"He's not that bad," Hinata chides him, "He's just a bit energetic is all."

"The kid's a holy terror," Sasuke tells her. "I know you like him," he adds gently so as not to upset her. "But when you're not around he's impossible to deal with."

"Troublesome D-Ranked Missions," Shikamaru sighs. "Kurenai-Sensei has us doing two to three of them a day either before or after Team Practice."

"Asuma-Sensei's the same way," Choji tells his best friend.

"Ditto for Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto adds as a light bulb suddenly goes off in his head. "You don't think they're conspiring so you?"

"Not likely," Sasuke snorts, "Siefer-san says two to three D-Ranked Missions is about average for most Genin Teams."

"Yeah Hana-neechan says the same thing," Kiba adds.

"As do Neji-niisan and Himaro-kun," Hinata tells them.

"Raven-niisan say they're to help build Teamwork and that some D-Ranked Missions like with Tora can even double as training exercises.

"Yeah well the brat's more like an exercise in futility if you're not Hinata-chan," Sasuke grumbles but everyone notices the slight mirth behind his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that's that… I know it's a bit short and I probably could have gone into more detail about the Graduation Exam Mission but honestly I really didn't have anything more then a general idea of how I wanted things to play out. I hope you all like the new Team Line-ups cause honestly I think giving everyone's training and new abilities that they will work out the best for what I'm trying to do with this story.

While I am going to do the Wave Arch since I believe that it's one of those things that happens regardless of who gets the mission request. There will of course be more then a few changes to how things happen but I'm fairly certain that you'll all enjoy it.

That's enough rambling for now. As always remember to review and let me know what you think and I'll catch you all next time.

Later,

Raven


	9. Innocence Lost

As their first month as Genin comes to an end Naruto and the others make their way towards the Hokage Tower to meet up with th

As their first month as Genin comes to an end Naruto and the others make their way towards the Hokage Tower to meet up with their Senseis and receive their next Mission Assignments. Along the way they are met by five of Sasuke's Fangirls who had dropped out of their last year at the Academy. "Sasuke-kun," one of the fangirls screeches causing Naruto and Kiba to cover their ears at the sheer volume of her voice while Akamaru whimpers. "Please go out with me tonight," she begs the Uchiha Heir.

"Forget that fat cow," another of the girls tells him, "And take me out tonight."

"Why would Sasuke-kun want to go out with a skank like you when he can take me out?" yet another asks.

"Get lost," Ino tells all five of them, "Sasuke has better things to do then to waste his time on losers like you who couldn't even Graduate from the Academy."

"Ino's right," Sakura adds, "Get lost. Thanks to you we're now late for our meeting." Pushing their way past the now scandalized girls they make their way towards the Tower. "I swear if I _ever_ start acting like those air-heads please just kill me," she says causing everyone else to laugh.

0o0o0o0o0

Standing before the Hokage the Rookie Genin stand in front of their Jounin Senseis divided into their respective Teams silently awaiting their next Mission. "Well it seems that each of you have already completed the required number of D-Ranked Missions," the Hokage tells them with more then a hint of pride in his voice. "As such you may with your Senseis' approval receive your first C-Ranked Mission."

Outwardly the Genin show no visible signs as to what they might be thinking inwardly they are each franticly hoping and praying that their Sensei agrees that they're ready for a more difficult Mission. The Senseis themselves have all spoken with the Hokage before hand and have requested a specific Mission for their respective Teams. Now however they stand silently behind their Genins letting the preteens sweat it out as they "think" about whether they should accept the Missions or not.

After nearly two minutes Kurenai finally takes pity on her Team and speaks first, "I believe my Team is capable of a _simple_ C-Ranked Mission." This statement earns a grin from Ino a silent nod from Shino and a mutter of troublesome from a slightly smirking Shikamaru.

"I think the _brats_ can handle it," Asuma says earning a dark look from Sasuke at the brat comment. "If it's too much for you Sasuke,' he tells the Uchiha, "There's always baby-sitting." This has the desired effect as all the color suddenly drains from the Uchiha Heir's face before he quickly turns back towards the Hokage doing a perfect imitation of a marble statue, color and all causing Hinata to giggle while Choji hides his own amusement by eating his ever present chips.

"Well…" Kakashi ponders as he takes out his favorite reading material. "They have been asking for something more challenging," he drawls causing a faint glimmer of hope to appear on the faces of his Genins. "But they still take too long catching a single cat," he adds causing his Team to face-fault. "What the hell," he says putting the book away as his Team begins picking themselves up off the floor, "They could use the experience," he says with an eye smile. "And if they get themselves killed at least I don't have to listen to their complaining any more."

The adults try not to laugh as Sasuke and Choji struggle to restrain Naruto from clawing Kakashi to death while Shino and Shikamaru attempt to prevent Kiba from strangling his Sensei leaving Ino and Hinata to stop Sakura from castrating her perverted Instructor.

Once order has been restored, or at least as much as it could be with three upset Genin still muttering about mean perverted Senseis the Hokage produces three Mission scrolls before once again addressing the assembled Genin. "Now I have a Diplomatic Courier Mission, an Escort and Protection Mission and a Tracking and Possible Rescue Mission," he informs them. "Now which Team should receive which Mission," he ponders innocently.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Naruto says addressing the village leader. "I believe it is obvious which Team should be assigned which Mission based upon each Team's Specialty."

"Do explain," the Sandaime tells him leaning back so that he can enjoy the lecture to come.

"Sasuke's Team is obviously a Combat Unit,' he tells the old man, "So naturally they'd be ideal for the Escort and Protection Mission given the likelihood of ambushes and bandit encounters." Earning a nod for his use of logic he continues. "The Tracking and Rescue Mission should go to my Team giving that Tracking and Combat are our Specialties leaving the Courier Mission to Ino's Team who has better Political and Diplomatic Skills then the rest of us."

"Sound and logical assessments Naruto-kun," the Hokage tells him handing the proper Mission to the proper Jounin. "I wish you all luck on your Missions."

"Alright everyone,' Kakashi says after the Missions have been handed out. "Go home and pack enough weapons and supplies for a couple of weeks and meet at the main Gate in one hour."

The Genins simply chuckle as they each pull out a storage scroll from their utility pouches. "Shinobi Readiness Rule Number Five," Naruto tells his Sensei with a foxy grin.

"Carry a month's worth of food and supplies with you at all times," Sakura finishes for her Teammate as she they follow their friends out the door.

"So Barbeque," Kiba asks as the Genin make their way out the tower so they can grab a bite to eat before heading out on their next Mission.

0o0o0o0o0

As the Hour draws to a close Naruto and the others arrive at their appointed meeting spot to find their Jounin Senseis and one other waiting for them. The client, Tazuna, seems to the Genin little more then a drunken old man whose breath stank of sake to such an extent that Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru grimaced from the smell each time he exhaled. Taking pity upon his young charges Kakashi leads his team away towards their own destination leaving Sasuke's Team to deal with the drunken bridge builder.

After nearly two days of light travel by shinobi standards they arrive at the village of Aoiki. Although the village was called Green Tree it was actually in fact a small farming community that has in recent months been terrorized by bandits hiding in the caves of a nearby mountain range. It was because of the gradual increase of bandit activity over the past few months that Aoiki has request Shinobi from Konoha following the abduction of four of the village's girls only last week.

After speaking with the village elders about the situation Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru begin sniffing around the perimeter outside the village trying to find the bandits' scent. After nearly ten minutes of sniffing Akamaru catches a whiff of something and begins barking signaling the others. Both Kiba and Naruto begin sniffing as well and soon catch the same scents that the nin-dog noticed. After a brief conference with their Sensei and Team Medic the Team takes off following the trail in order to complete their Mission as quickly as possible.

0o0o0o0o0

As the Team arrives at the edge of the forest they use the thick foliage for cover as they observe the cave entrance directly in front of them. "Naruto," Kakashi tells his blond Genin, "Send one of your Shadow Clones inside to scout around."

"Hai," the Jinchuuriki responds before making a single hand sign. In a puff of smoke another Naruto appears before using the Henge Jutsu to transform into a tiny black rat that quickly scurries towards the cave to see what's inside. The rest of the Team waits patently for nearly fifteen minutes when Naruto suddenly stands up growling as a faint red glow begins emitting from his body. "Those bastards are dead," the Genin snarls in an almost evil voice as he takes off towards the cave with his Team racing to keep up.

"What happened," Kakashi asks moving along side the Kyuubi container.

"You'll smell it once we're inside," Naruto tells the Jounin as his normal features begin to take on a more feral almost animalistic appearance. His whisker marks are now darker and more pronounced while his canines and fingernails which have always been fairly long have grown into actual fangs and claws.

Just like Naruto told him once they enter the cave Kakashi's nose picks up the unmistakable smell of blood and sex in the stale air. '_The smells still fresh so that means it happened recently_,' he thinks to himself as he feels his own anger beginning to raise knowing better then most what they're likely to find haven come upon similar scenes more times then he ever wishes to remember during the last two wars. The matching growls from Kiba and Akamaru as well as a faint gasp from Sakura tell him that the rest of his Team notice the smells and have a fairly good idea as to what awaits them.

0o0o0o0o0

The massacre, for it was far too one sided to be considered a battle, was quick and brutal and in the end not a single bandit was left alive. Twenty-Five shredded, burnt, bloodied, torn and mutilated corpses and numerous body parts litter the ground around them as a blood soaked Kiba and Naruto sit silently against the rough rocky walls of the cave after emptying the contents of their stomachs after their initial adrenalin rush have worn off and the realization of what they've done begins to sink in.

Although sicken by the scene before her, Sakura pushes her own feelings aside as she tends to the six girls they found in bandits' base leaving her Sensei to help her Teammates after their first kills. Each of the girls, ranging in age from 13 to 16 has been repeatedly raped, beaten, severely dehydrated and showing signs of malnutrition.

"You both have nothing to feel ashamed of," Kakashi tells the two boys as he sits down between them. "I won't lie and say that it'll get any easier cause it won't," he says, "And honestly it never should. The taking of a life is never an easy thing nor should it ever be." Leaning his head back he closes his visible eye as if lost in his on memories. "After my first kill Minato-Sensei told me, '_Each time you take a life you should not think about the life you are taking but about the lives you are saving_.'"

"At the Academy they used to talk to us that taking a life was a necessary part of being a Shinobi," Kiba says quietly. "They used to tell us that when the time came it would be difficult but in the end it was a necessary part of life. But they never mentioned it would feel so hollow."

"Kiba's right," Naruto says not really looking anywhere but straight ahead. "I don't feel upset or sad that I killed those men," he tells Kakashi, "I don't really feel anything but tired."

"They were bad men who hurt a lot of innocent people," Kiba adds as he slowly strokes Akamaru's fur as the pup rests in its master's lap. "They got what they deserved and the world is better off without them. It's just that… I don't really know," he admits, "I guess I thought I'd feel worst then what I actually do."

"You feel guilty because you don't feel guilty," Kakashi asks earning a nod from both boys. "It's natural," he tells them placing a reassuring hand on each boy's shoulder. "You'll all do just fine," he says slowly getting to his feet. "I'm proud of all three of you," he tells his Team, "And I'm honored to be your Sensei."

0o0o0o0o0

A shadowy figure moves silently through the mansion on a small island in the Land of Waves. Covered from head to toe in black clothing including a mask covering the person's head not a single bit of flesh was visible as the figure searches for their target. In the basement of his mansion the business man and Crime Lord Gatô remains unaware of the intruder as he goes over plans for the death of the bridge builder Tazuna as well as double crossing and killing the nuke-nins he had hired for the task.

At the meetings end Gatô moves through the halls of his home felling better about his position of power in this poverty stricken land then he has since killing the country's only hero in front of the man's village. So lost in his own thoughts and so content about his ambitions is the Crime Lord that he never even knew that the assassin was in his private quarters, not even when his head was silently removed from his shoulders with little more then a faint swishing of wind as the assassin's sword passed through the air ending his life.

0o0o0o0o0 _Flash Back_ 0o0o0o0o0

_Sasuke and Choji stood watch outside of Tazuna's house while Hinata tended to Asuma's injuries following their Team's encounter with the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Reflecting upon the brief yet intense battle between the nuke-nin and their Sensei Sasuke couldn't help but think about the strange Hunter-nin that saved Zabuza by placing the nuke-nin in a death-like state._

_Although his Uchiha pride would never permit him to admit it aloud Sasuke was at first relieved at the Hunter-nin's arrival. All that changed however once it became clear that the Hunter-nin was a fake since it took the body away for disposal rather then behead and incinerate it on the spot as they learned in the Academy was proper procedure when dealing with missin-nins. "How long do you think it will be until they try again," Sasuke asks Hinata when she joins them._

"_Given what I remember about death-like states and chakra exhaustion," the heiress told them, "I'd estimate from a week and a half to two weeks at the most."_

"_And how long until Asuma-Sensei is back up to speed," Choji asked the Team's Medic._

"_A week to a week and a half," Hinata told them sitting down on the steps. _

"_So assuming that Asuma-Sensei and Zabuza recover around the same time we've got about a week and a half to prepare," Sasuke said as he sat down beside Hinata._

"_So we train," Choji asked his friends._

"_We could…" Sasuke said as a plan began forming in his mind._

"_What are you thinking Sasuke-kun," Hinata asked noting the look upon his face._

"_You're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Choji asked seeing the mischievous look in the Uchiha's eyes. "If you're thinking of finishing Zabuza on your own then forget it," he warned his Team's unofficial Leader. "You'd have to get past that fake Hunter-nin to get to him assuming of course that he's actually weak enough for you to actually kill him."_

"_Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke chuckled, easing his friends' concerns, "Even if we kill Zabuza and his helper Gatô will just hire someone else and we'll be back right were we started." Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to play out various thoughts and strategies as he tried to map out some sort of plan or at least the beginnings of a plan. "What we need to do is find out where this Gatô is and take him out before Zabuza recovers and attacks us again."_

"_You're not seriously considering an Assassination Mission, are you," Hinata asked worriedly._

"_It's the only way Hinata-chan," Sasuke told her. _

"_What you're talking about goes far outside our Mission Parameters," Choji reminded them._

"_Our Mission went outside its original Parameters when the Demon Brothers attacked," Sasuke reminded the Akimichi. "We went even further outside of our Mission Parameters when Zabuza showed up. So what difference does it make if we finish it now or later? Either way we'll have to face Gatô and his men eventually."_

"_Hai you're right," Choji admitted, "I'm just not too keen on the idea of killing just yet."_

"_I know my friend," Sasuke told the robust shinobi. "I don't much care for it either but this is what we've trained for," he reminded them, "This is what Raven-Sensei and the others have prepared us from the time we entered the Academy. This is what we knew would eventually happen the moment we put on our hitai-ites."_

0o0o0o0o0 _End Flash Back_ 0o0o0o0o0

The following morning word of the Crime Boss' death and the still smoldering crater where his mansion once stood spread throughout the Land of Wave like wild fire. What made things even more unusual were the bags of money found outside the homes of villagers and the deeds to the companies once held by the late unlamented Business Man that were mysteriously delivered to the Land's Daimyo.

With the threat to his life now gone Tazuna had no problems recruiting workers to help him complete his bridge nor was there any trouble paying the Shinobi he had hired for the C-Rank turned A-Rank Mission. All in all things had turned around for the once poor Country and no one save three ever knew the identity of their benefactor or benefactors.

As for the three Genins assigned to the Mission they remained silent about the whole affair as two of them watched their friend and Leader withdraw in upon himself over what he had done. While Sasuke knew that he had only done what needed to be done he still found it difficult to sleep at night as images of the death and destruction he had caused replay in his mind. Asuma suspected what his Genin had done but remained silent about his suspicions until they're ready to return home.

0o0o0o0o0

Even though the trip back to Konoha is much quicker without their client slowing them down Asuma allows his Team to move at a semi-leisurely pace not wanting to push them too much given the somber mood of his Genins. After traveling for most of the day they move off the main path and set up camp for the night near a stream. After they have eaten Asuma finally decides to speak with his Team about what happened while he was temporarily out of action.

"So whose idea was it," he asks his Genins.

"Mine," Sasuke admits knowing what their Sensei is referring to. "Choji helped me gather the necessary information and scout the area while Hinata Guarded Tazuna. But they both stayed behind while I carried out the Assassination on my own."

"Please don't be upset with Sasuke-kun," Hinata pleads.

"We all knew what we were doing," Choji adds showing his support for his Teammates.

"You should have come to me first," the Jounin sighs. "I understand your reasoning but I'm responsible for your safety," he reminds them. "Besides," he chuckles taking a cigarette out of his pack, "You performed an unsanctioned Assassination Mission without pay when you should have gotten paid for an A-Ranked Assassination Mission."

"Actually…" Sasuke says pulling a scroll from his hip pouch before tossing it towards their Sensei. "I didn't give _all_ of Gatô's money away."

Asuma can only laugh at his subordinate as he catches the scroll. "How much did you keep for yourself," he asks with a grin.

"I gave Choji and Hinata half a million each and kept half a million for myself," Sasuke admits blushing slightly at his Sensei's whistle. "That scroll contains another half a million for Konoha for the trouble Tazuna-san caused us for falsifying his request."

"Damn kid you've been hanging around your mother and Raven too much," Asuma laughs putting the scroll away. "Is that the last of it?"

"It better not be," a voice says from their left, "Or else the kid can forget about our deal." Zabuza and his partner Haku step out from behind a tree and slowly make their way towards the camp.

"I haven't forgotten anything," Sasuke says as he pulls another scroll from his pouch. "Three Million just like we agreed to," he tells the former Kiri-nin as he tosses the scroll to the man.

"Thanks," Zabuza replies as he catches the scroll, "pleasure doing business with you."

"Hold up," Asuma says as he stands up eyeing the two nuke-nins carefully, "What deal?"

"I agreed to pay Zabuza and Haku the money Gatô had promised them if they'd leave Tazuna-san along and not try to kill us after Gatô's death."

"Now that I've got the money I've got no more problems with you or the brats," Zabuza tells Asuma as he and Haku turn around to take their leave.

"You could always come with us," Hinata calls out to them causing them to stop. "Konoha could always use Shinobi of your skill and with Haku-kun's Kekkei-Genkai he could start his own Clan."

"We'll keep that in mind," Zabuza says before taking to the trees followed closely by Haku.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning and tell me _everything_ that happened while I was laid up," Asuma orders his Team.

0o0o0o0o0

And Cut… I know some of you might be a tad upset that I glazed over the missions _again_ but honestly I didn't even want to write the details about what Naruto and the others found in the cave or what they did to the bandits so I'll leave that to your imaginations. Honestly from the brief descriptions I gave you it should be very clear what happened and writing that kind of gore is just not my style.

As for the abridged Wave Arc… sorry but again please use your imagination. Let's just say that Sasuke might have gone a tad over board with the explosive tags and leave it at that. As for Zabuza and Haku… they will be showing up again in the story although I can not promise if they'll be returning as good guys or bad guys or even if they'll actually accept Hinata's offer or not. You'll all just have to wait and see and yes Haku is a boy in this story.

As always please remember to leave a review and let me know your opinions and suggestions as they really do help me improve my writing.


	10. The Lost Clan

With his first C-Ranked Mission as well as his first kills now behind him Naruto walks into the house he shares with Raven and

With his first C-Ranked Mission as well as his first kills now behind him Naruto walks into the house he shares with Raven and is actually surprised to find his Guardian at home having lunch in the middle of the day. "What are you doing here," he asks walking towards the cabinet and pulling out a couple cups of instant Ramen for his own lunch.

"I'm on my lunch hour," Raven replies as he finishes his sandwich before chasing it down with a soda. "How did the Mission go?"

"Successful Completion," Naruto replies as he puts the water on to boil. "We eliminated the bandits and rescued the prisoners."

"Eliminated," Raven asks, "Not captured?"

"No," Naruto answers with a slight edge of regret in his voice, "We killed them."

"I see," Raven says as he gets up and walks over towards the liquor cabinet and takes out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. Setting the glasses down, he opens the bottle before filling the glasses. "I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later," he tells Naruto as he hands the boy one of the shots of alcohol before taking his own, "I was just hoping you'd be a little older when it did."

"What's this for," Naruto asks eyeing the glass carefully as the potent smell causes his nose to twitch.

"It's an old Sarutobi tradition," his guardian tells him. "After a young Shinobi or Kunoichi makes their first kill either one of their parents or a close relative has a drink with them as a type of Right of Passage."

"But I'm not old enough to drink," Naruto protests.

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink," Raven says quoting an old adage he'd heard many Shinobi and Kunoichi use since his own Genin Days. "Besides," he says holding up his own glass as if giving a toast. "Tradition only says that you have to have one drink," he informs his young charge, "Just one shot and you'll officially be a man in the eyes of the Sarutobi Clan."

Naruto gives a sigh of resignation before holding up his own glass then quickly downing the amber liquid in one gulp only to cough and gag at the burning sensation making its way slowly down his throat. "Kami that stuff is offal," the Kyuubi container hacks out.

"You and your father," Raven chuckles, "I swear you two are almost exactly alike. No taste what so ever and no appreciation for _good_ whiskey."

"Did you and my father ever drink together like this?" Naruto asks.

"Hai," Raven replies pouring himself another glass. "After Minato and I made our first kills Jiraiya-Sensei and Otousan took us out to a small pub frequented by ANBU and a few other Shinobi for our first drinks," he tells his late friends' son.

"How did he do it," Naruto asks his father's Teammate. "How did Otousan kill all those Iwa-nin during the War and not go insane?"

"He'd drink himself sick," Raven answers putting the bottle away. "Then he'd spend the rest of the night puking in the bathroom before waking up in the morning with a killer hangover." As he puts the shot glasses in the sink to wash later he chuckles. "But that wasn't how he dealt with the killing," he tells the younger Shinobi, "He dealt with it by cherishing every moment he had with those he loved. He reminded himself everyday why he did what he knew he had to do and never looked back."

"If he dealt with it by reminding himself why then where did drinking himself sick come from?" the blonde inquires.

"As often has he reminded himself that what he was doing was for the good of Konoha and the safety of her people and our friends Minato always felt guilty whenever he took a life," Raven tells the boy. "It is for that reason that he felt the need to punish himself by drinking himself sick every time he took a life." As he prepared to return to the Academy he looks back at his Teammate's son. "I know you idolize your father and want to be just like him," he tells the Genin, "But I would advice you to find another way to cope with the pain of death."

"How do you cope?" Naruto asks.

"I used to drink myself numb, find a willing female and spend the night with her," Raven answers honestly. "I wouldn't recommend that method either," he says walking out the door.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke enters his house and finds his mother doing some paperwork at the coffee table in the living room. "How was your Mission," Mikoto asks her son.

"Successful Completion," Sasuke replies sitting down in a nearby chair looking down at the floor.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun," the Uchiha Matriarch inquires.

"Not really," the Genin answers.

"Tell me what happened," she says in a voice that makes it sound more like an order then a request. Sasuke tells her everything including his Assassination of the Crime Boss Gatô. "I see…," his mother tells him before she stands up. "Come with me Sasuke-kun," she says leading him to her bedroom. Once mother and son enter the room she motions for him to have a seat on the bed while she rummages around inside the closet. After a few moments she sits down beside him holding a large cardboard box. "Tell me Sasuke-kun," she says stroking the box almost fondly. "Is this really the path you wish to walk?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answers honestly. "When I was sneaking into Gatô's Mansion it felt almost natural," he admits. "I felt no doubt, no fear and no hesitation when I took his life and even after when I set up the exploding tags and blew the place up with his thugs still inside it felt natural."

"I know," his mother replies with a slight smile has she hands the box to him. "I thought Itachi would be the only one of my children to follow in my clan's footsteps but it seems you too are destined to walk the same path."

"Your Clan," Sasuke asks clearly confused, "What do you mean your clan?"

"I wasn't born an Uchiha," Mikoto laughs as she ruffles her son's hair. "My maiden name is Mikoto Meimeikira," she tells him. "Until the Kyuubi attacked my Clan was the backbone of the ANBU's Assassination Division which our Clan founded and trained using many of our Clan's own training techniques."

"So your Clan used to be Assassins," Sasuke asks. He receives a proud nod from his mother before remembering something she had mentioned earlier in their conversation. "You said Itachi-Niisan followed in your Clan's footsteps," he reminds her, "What did you mean?"

"Itachi-kun was an ANBU-AS Captain," she answers, "Following his graduation from the Academy I trained him in my Clan's traditions and techniques."

"Could you train me as well," he asks forgetting about the box in his lap.

"Hai," she replies placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It would be my honor. Now open it," she says nodding towards the box. Sasuke opens the box and finds what appears to be an all black version of the standard ANBU uniform. "That is the standard Shinobi attire for a member of the Meimeikira Clan," she tells him. "That set originally belong to your grandfather," she adds noting his reaction. "I know he would be honored if you were to wear it."

"I…I don't know what to say," Sasuke replies as he picks up one of the forearm guards and notices that it is slightly heavier then he remembers Itachi's being. Turning it around to get a better look at it he notices the grooves and odd tiny stones set on the inside. "What do these do," he asks pointing out the strange stones.

"They allow you to deploy and retract the blades hidden inside using your chakra," Mikoto tells him as she removes her old shinobi attire from the closet. "Go get changed and meet me outside for your first lesson," she instructs him giggling as he eagerly drops the armguard back in the box before picking the box up and rushing off towards his room.

0o0o0o0o0

Kiba enters his house with Akamaru resting silently atop his head. Ever since making his first kill he's been unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with him. No matter how hard he tried or how much he and Naruto talked to Kakashi about it he just couldn't bring himself to feel anything about what he had done. He didn't feel guilt or remorse over the lives he had taken, he didn't even feel the least bit upset over the fact that he had killed. He couldn't exactly explain it but to him killing those men had felt like nothing more then swatting a mosquito and that was what had been bother him the entire trip home.

"How was the Mission," Tsume asks as she and Hana come out of the kitchen caring a cup of tea each.

"It was fine," Kiba replied as he began walking up stairs only wanting to get to his room and lock out the rest of the world until he could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Why do you smell like blood pup," Kuromaru asks his Mistress' youngest child.

"I killed some bandits," Kiba replies as if it was no big deal only to get forcefully guided to the couch by the scruff of his neck by his mother while his sister goes back into the kitchen. "What's the big idea," he demands as his mother deposits him on the couch as Hana returns from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses.

"You're not going to your room until you've told us what happened," Tsume tells him as Hana begins pouring the drinks. "We'll drink while we talk."

"Are you out of your minds," Kiba asks rather loudly, "I'm underage or have you forgotten?"

"Old enough to kill," Kuromaru begins lying down at his Mistress' side, "Old enough to drink."

"And old enough to Mate," Hana giggles referring to the Inuzuka version of the old adage.

"Start talking or start drinking," Tsume tells her youngest pup, "'Cause you ain't leaving here until you've done both."

Kiba tells them about his Mission leaving out none of the details as he sips the whiskey finding the slow burning sensation oddly comforting. "What I don't get is why I didn't feel anything after I killed those men," he tells them after finishing his tale.

"Because you're an Inuzuka," his mother says as if that explains everything. "Those men were cowards that preyed on those weaker then them and took pleasure in the pain and suffering they inflicted. Their kind is beneath your contempt and is undeserving of your guilt or pity. You know this instinctually and that is why you don't feel anything for their deaths,"

"I suppose that makes sense," he admits as he finishes his second glass. After thanking his mom and sister for listening to his problems and sharing a drink with him he and Akamaru go up to his room feeling better then he has since making his first kills.

0o0o0o0o0

Mother and son raced along roof tops and through trees completely masking their presence as they made their way towards an old supposedly abandoned sector of the village rarely used by anyone as most have no idea it even exists. Entering the once proud Meimeikira Compound Mikoto leads her only surviving son towards a surprisingly still standing tower showing only the faintest signs of disuse. "I remember when I first brought Itachi-kun here," she muses softly as she runs a glove clad hand over the weathered wood. Shaking off her thoughts of her late son she turns back to face her still living son. "You're training begins now," she informs him pointing to the first level of the tower behind her. "You're objective for today is simple," she says with a slight smirk. "Reach the ladder leading to the next level without making a sound."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Sasuke replies making his way towards the starting point. His confidence begins to waver as he notices the interwoven wires connected to tiny bells suspended of the wooden floor.

"That's what everyone thinks their first time," She tells him with an evil giggle. "Oh and if you make even the faintest sound you have to start the course all over again," he tells him, "Good luck."

Taking a cleansing breath to calm his nerves Sasuke begins to slowly make his way towards the ladder walking on the tips of his toes stepping as lightly as possible between the wires careful to avoid touching them only to curse his ancestors as he steps on a creaking floorboard after only the fifth step. "Start again," his mother tells him.

After an hour of failed attempts and much cussing on Sasuke's part Mikoto finally takes pity on the poor boy and tells him to follow her. They walk into a small dojo with a three foot wide by ten foot long section of floor missing. In its place is dried leaves covering the ground with what appears to be a large roll of paper at one end. "I think it's time you learned the first of the Meimeikira Clan's chakra techniques known as Silent Walking," she tells him, "All Shinobi in-training needed to Master this technique before they were allowed to even begin their official training in the Assassin Arts."

She unrolls the paper that she tells him is actually rice paper which is far more delicate then normal paper across the leaves before once again facing him. "To put it as simply as possible you create a thin layer of chakra between your feet and the floor to act as a cushion that absorbs not only your weight but also the sound of your footsteps," she tells him before demonstrating. She walks across the rice paper covered leaves and not only covers the distance without making a sound but also without tearing the paper. "Now it's your turn."

Sasuke tries over and over again to perform the technique but is unable to do so. Finally after two hours his mother calls a halt to his training for the day. "Don't feel bad Sasuke-kun," she tells him handing him a bottle of water. "Even the most talent of the Meimeikira Clan still needed a week to Master the technique."

"Who was that," he asks after taking a much needed sip of the cool refreshing liquid.

"You Grandfather," she answers with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And thus ends yet another chapter in our story. I know it was a bit of a filler but I felt like I needed to resolve some of the emotional pain left over from Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba's first kills as well as give a little insight into the inner workings of a few of Konoha's Clans. Sorry if it seems like I condone underage drinking but in all honesty they're not exactly what you'd call normal kids anyways and even Raven pointed out that Naruto would be better served finding another means of coping then getting drunk. I know

I'll probably catch a little flack for painting Minato as either a drunk or someone who can't hold his liquor but honestly that was not my intention. I was trying to paint him as human and not some God-like super hero that the citizens of Konoha see him as or the devil incarnate that Iwa perceive him to be. I wanted his best friend to show him as a normal man that makes the same mistakes and feels the same guilt and pain just like everyone else and to not allow Naruto to put him up on some pedestal like a holy idol.

As for Sasuke's new training I'll be going into greater detail about it as the story progresses and am trying to not only make it more realistic but more original then the other Assassination training regiments I have read on this site. The rice paper walking exercise was actually modified from an episode of Kung-Fu: The Legend Continues I saw years ago and thought was pretty cool. I added the dry leaves just to make it even more difficult.

Now since we actually know nothing about Mikoto's past I saw an opportunity to bring an interesting twist to the Narutoverse in the form of the Meimeikira Clan, whose name (I think) translates into Invisible Killer. I've read other stories, mostly future fics where there was a Clan of Assassins that had various Jutsus for Assassinations and while I liked the idea I thought I'd go a different route. While the Meimeikira Clan does utilize various skills involving Chakra they have zero Jutsus and actually condemn so called Assassination Jutsus believing that an Assassin should relay purely on their own skills and not on Jutsus.

As always please remember to read and review as it really is the only what that I know what you think of my story. And of course please feel free to check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them as well.

Later,

Raven…


	11. Let the Chunin Exams Begin

A lone Shinobi races through the treetops with his four pursuers drawing ever closer

A lone Shinobi races through the treetops with his four pursuers drawing ever closer. The Konoha Nuke-Nin and current Ame Jounin Aoi Rokushou, listed in Konoha's Bingo Book as an A-Ranked criminal wanted for the theft of the Nidaime Hokage's legendary lightning chakra sword Raijin, was running for his life from a Team of Konoha Shinobi lead by the former ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake. "Damn it," Aoi curses as he dodges four kunai thrown at his head.

The sudden appearance of another Konoha Shinobi directly infront of him forces the traitor to drop down to the ground only to find himself surrounded by numerous copies of the same Shinobi that had attempted to cut him off just a moment ago. "What the hell," he exclaims as his pursuers drop into the circle of Kage Bunshins behind their target.

"Aoi Rokushou," the masked Jounin says addressing the former Konoha-nin. "You are under arrest for the crimes of theft and betraying Konoha," the former ANBU Captain informs him. "You can either come peacefully or you can die here."

"Fuck you Cyclopes," the Ame-nin snaps as he draws Raijin, "Let's see if the famous Copy-nin really can live up to his reputation."

"Kiba," Kakashi says to the young Inuzuka.

"Akamaru," the dog-nin calls out as he hunches low to the ground allowing his canine partner to hop onto his back while his hands are locked in the ram sign. "Shikyaku no Jutsu," he calls out as his features begin to change due to the effects of his Four-Legged Technique taking on a more bestial almost feral quality as his fangs elongate and his claws lengthen once completed he calls out his second Jutsu, "Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone)."

"I'm supposed to be scared of an Inuzuka pup and his dog," Aoi laughs only to leap out of the way in an attempt to avoid an axe kick to the head from one of the Shadow Clones to his right.

"Not really," one of the Clones tells him as it and several others begin attacking the nuke-nin as their own claw like nails try to claw him to death. As the Ame-nin dances around avoiding the wild swipes of claws and almost clumsy kicks from the clones the twin Kibas launch their own attack. "Gatsuuga," the original Kiba calls out as the twin tornadoes of the Dual Piercing Fang attack plow through his Teammate's mini-Shadow Clone Army in an attempt to shred the traitor to pieces.

Aoi almost laughs as he dances around the Genin failing to notice the fact that he's being herded towards the Rookie Shinobi's Teammates. An instant too late the Jounin finally realizes his mistake as the dog-nin and his companion break off their attack and their blonde haired Teammate takes over.

Grabbing the wrist holding the legendary Raijin and forcing it off to the side Naruto delivers a powerful kick to the nuke-nin's crotch with his left foot forcing a cry of pain to escape the Jounin's mouth as he doubles over only to find the Genin's right knee coming up to meet his face resulting in a broken nose. Ducking under the chakra sword, Naruto swiftly grabs the wrist with his other hand while the hand that had been holding the wrist comes up for a powerful blow to his enemy's armpit. The force of the blow combined with the sudden jerking motion of the arm results in the Ame-nin's shoulder being ripped out of its socket.

As intense pain courses through the now useless arm Aoi loses his grip on his stolen weapon and it falls harmlessly to the ground. A hard blow to his spine followed by a quick kick to the back of his left knee forces him to kneel infront of the pink haired kunoichi on the team as she finishes a series of hand seals that locks him in a world of never ending pain as every nerve ending in his body seems to come to life as he relieves a the experience of every injury he ever suffered through out his life over and over again until the pain finally forces him to black out.

"You want this one Sakura-chan," Naruto asks his Team's Medic as he offers her a kunai.

"Hai," the green eyed kunoichi replies as she accepts the offered weapon before walking over to kneel beside the unconscious traitor. She slits his throat with almost practiced easy ending his life before getting up to return the now bloody weapon to its owner. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," she admits to her Teammates and the Sensei.

"He was a traitor," Kakashi reminds her. "He betrayed his comrades and his village. Those that abandon their Teammates are worst then trash so it's easy not to feel bad about avenging such betrayal." Withdrawing a large curved kunai from his weapons pouch he kneels down beside the dead nuke-nin and removes his head before returning the blade to its proper place. Picking the head up by the hair he also retrieves the stolen sword before stepping back and handing them to Naruto. "Seal these in a storage scroll while I dispose of the body," he orders.

As Naruto begins sealing the items away he can feel the heat of his Sensei's Katon Jutsu as it reduces the headless body to ashes. Once both tasks are completed the members of Team Seven return to Konoha to report the Success of their latest C-Ranked Mission as well as to collect the bounty on Aoi's head and the reward for the retrieval of the Raijin although their encounter with the now deceased missin-nin had been a purely chance encounter that had nothing to do with their original Mission it would still look good on their records.

0o0o0o0o0

Little more then five months have passed since the Rookie Genins have graduated from the Academy and in that time each of the three Teams have each completed over forty D-Ranked Missions. Asuma's Team has thirteen C-Ranked, two B-Ranked and one A Ranked Mission under their belts while Kurenai's Team has fifteen C-Ranked diplomatic Missions and one B-Ranked Interrogation Mission on their records. Kakashi's has eleven C-Ranked, three B-ranked and two A-Ranked Missions to their credits most of which revolved around tracking and eliminating low to mid level nuke-nins.

Now standing in the Hokage's Mediation Chamber most of the Chunin, Jounin and ANBU of the village await their Leader's explanation as to the reason that they were summoned. "As some of you may have deduced it is once again time for the Chunin Selection Examinations to take place," the Hokage tells his assembled subordinates. "Would the Jounin Instructors for the Rookie Genin please step forward."

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai step infront of their fellow Konoha-nin as instructed and stand before their Hokage proudly. "Which Genin under your care do you wish to nominate for the Exams," he asks them.

"I Kakashi Hatake Jounin Sensei in charge of Genin Team Seven consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno on my honor do nominate all three of the Genin under my command for the Chunin Selection Exam," Kakashi informs the Hokage with pride evident in his voice.

"I Asuma Sarutobi Jounin Sensei in charge of Genin Team Eight consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi on my honor do nominate all three of the Genin under my command for the Chunin Selection Exam," Asuma says with just as much pride for his own Team.

"I Kurenai Yuuhi Jounin Sensei in charge of Genin Team Ten consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka on my honor do nominate all three of the Genin under my command for the Chunin Selection Exam," Kurenai tells them practically beaming with pride over her teams progress these last few months.

"Well this certainly is unusual," the Hokage says smiling as he smokes his pipe. "I do believe that it has been what almost ten years since all of the Rookie Teams have been nominated for the Chunin Exams.

"You aren't doubting their abilities are you Otousan," a voice from the back of the room asks. "After all I did tell you that this would become the norm when you placed me in charge of the Academy," Raven reminds the Hokage as he steps out of the crowd and stands beside his "younger brother" Asuma.

"Of course you did," their father replies with a warm smile, "And I am happy to see that your dedication to improving the quality of our village's young Shinobi has bore such fruit."

0o0o0o0o0

As the day of the Chunin Selection Exams arrives and the Chunin hopefuls both from Konoha and various foreign villages converge on the Academy to via fro their chance to earn their promotions. Naruto and his team meet up outside the Academy and with only a nod of acknowledgment between them move silently inside to turn in their applications.

As they step out of the stairway on the second floor they see a large group of would be Chunin crowded around a door with the sign for 301 hanging over it being denied entry by a couple of "Genin". Naruto looks at each of his Teammates and receives matching nods from them before they continue on to the next set of stairs completely by passing the foolish crowd and continuing on to the third floor. "Seriously how dumb do you have to be to fall for something that lame," Kiba asks as the door to the stairwell closes behind them.

"I agree," Sakura says, "I mean honestly they were on the second floor. Surely that should have been a dead giveaway."

"That and no one even noticed that the so called Genin stopping them were using Henge No Jutsu," Naruto adds. "You would think that they'd at least recognize Kotetsu and Izumo as being the ones that greeted them when they entered Konoha in the first place."

"True," Kiba agrees as they come to the door leading to the third floor. "Although you have to admit they looked more intimidating as Chunin then they do as Genin."

I don't know," Sakura says as they pass through the door. "I think Hagane-san and Kamizuki-san looked kind of cute as Genin," she giggles.

"You would," Naruto laughs as they wave to Kakashi before entering the real room 301.

0o0o0o0o0

Inside they find their friends already waiting for them and move over to join them taking notice of the still rather large number of Genin there before them. "Took you long enough," Sasuke teases from his spot against the back wall.

"What can we say," Naruto grins, "Traffic was a bitch."

"They're still there," Choji chuckles as he takes out a bag of chips. "I thought Kotetsu and Izumo would have gotten rid of them by now."

"I think they're just supposed to delay them and not actually run them off," Hinata tells them from her spot beside the Uchiha Heir. In the months since they all graduated the Academy they have all grown both as shinobi and as individuals and as with all things growth brought about certain changes. The most prominent of these changes was the change in clothing that each of the Genin now wore. Including the sleeveless trench coats they all wore with each team possessing a different color to set them apart from the other two teams while uniting them as one Unit. The members of Team Eight wore Midnight Black while Team Seven wore a Rustic Brown and Team Ten wore Forest Green.

In addition to their coats each Genin had changed their own personal shinobi outfits to better serve their personal fighting styles. Sasuke wore his Grandfather's Assassin outfit as a badge of honor while displaying the Uchiha fan on the back of his coat. For the last few months he has trained rigorously with his mother and has so far Master four of his mother's Clan's techniques.

Like Sasuke Hinata also wears all black and proudly displays the Hyuuga Clan Crest on the back of her jacket. Choosing the path of a Medic-Nin over that of the traditional Shinobi she no longer carries a kunai holster and weapons pouch having replaced them with a utility belt similar to that of Raven and Asuma's where she stores various balms, ointments, bandages and other medicines and supplies she might need while out in the field.

For his part Choji has taking to wearing an all black version of his Clan's combat armor while also displaying his Clan's symbol on the back of his coat. Having little use for kunais and shurikens he long ago stopped carrying them and instead took to carrying a War Hammer which he keeps strapped to his back when not in use.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says from his spot on the floor while folding his hands behind his head. "You'd think that at least a few of these guys would have something better to do then just glare at each other."

"Perhaps it is their way of coping with the pressure they feel from being in a foreign Village," Shino replies standing beside his Teammate.

"Yeah Shika," Ino chimes in, "Remember how uncomfortable you usually feel whenever we went to another village during a Mission?"

"That might have had more to do with the fact that you tended to drag him into the village then the village themselves," Shino points out to his kunoichi Teammate.

Ino seems to think about that for a moment before shrugging. "You might be right," he concedes. Ino's outfit reflected her flirty yet dangerous nature as she still wore her traditional two piece purple outfit but with a one piece mesh bodysuit and spandex bicycle shorts underneath. Shino seemed to embrace the Forest Green coloring of his coat and wore traditional shinobi clothing of the same color underneath and even added a hood to the coat to hide his hair although his ever present sunglasses remained solid black. Shikamaru found it too troublesome to argue with his female Teammate and simply gave into her pestering him to change his look. As a result he now wore an all black version of the traditional shinobi uniform under his always open Forest Green coat.

Like Hinata Sakura also abandoned her weapons in favor of healing rather then killing although as was proven on her Team's last Mission she could still take a life if the need arose. Under her Brown Coat she wore a red version of Ino's outfit and a utility pouch identical to the one Hinata wore. Kiba and Naruto's outfits consisted the traditional navy blue shinobi outfit typically worn by Chunin and Jounin of Konoha although Naruto insisted on wearing a hitai-ate with orange cloth while inside the village.

As the Rookie Nine continue to chat between themselves a silver haired Genin wearing glasses approaches them. "You guys might want to keep it down," the older Genin advises them, "You're attracting a lot of attention."

"And we should listen to you why," Naruto asks stepping between his friends and the older Genin. "Your hitai-ate says you're from Konoha but I've never seen you before."

"The name's Kabuto Yakushi," he tells the Kyuubi container, "And I've taken these Exams a few times."

"How many is a few," Sasuke asks now standing beside Naruto.

"This is my seventh time taking these exams," Kabuto tells them.

"Six years and you still haven't passed," Shikamaru comments assuming his thinking pose. "You're either very incompetent or else you've been playing the fool."

"Either way I don't really care," Sasuke says as he steps right infront of Kabuto and places his left hand on the older boy's left shoulder as he leans in close. "Stay out of our way," he warns whispering into the silver haired boy's ear, "Or they'll never find the body." With that last statement the forward facing blade on his arm guard shoots out cutting Kabuto's cheek startling the Oto spy before retracting as if it never existed.

A now frightened Kabuto slowly backs away from the Uchiha Heir as the younger Genin casually walks back to his friends before they all walk towards the other side of the room ignoring the stares they're receiving from the rest of the participants in the room.

0o0o0o0o0

'_You've got to be kidding me_,' Naruto thinks as he looks over the first nine questions on the written portion of the exam. '_They can't honestly expect a Genin to answer these_,' he almost chuckles. '_Ibiki… Ibiki… Ibiki… Now I remember Ino and Shino said that he specialized in psychological torture. Okay so if we're supposed to cheat then that means this is a test of our information gathering abilities… Man is this guy has no idea what they're teaching at the Academy these days_.'

The faint sound of yapping catches his attention signaling that Akamaru was relaying the answers to Kiba. '_Same as they did at the Academy_,' he muses. '_Hinata and Neji will use their Byakugan while Sakura will figure the answers out on her own as will Shikamaru who will use his Kagemane Jutsu to help Choji out…like always. Shino will use his bugs while Ino will switch with someone to get the answers. Ten-Ten will probably help Lee, so now what do I do to get through this_…' an almost evil grin crosses his lips as an idea begins to form in his mind.

Naruto allows his left arm to lay at his side as he turns his head from side to side popping his neck in the process to cover up for his seeking out his target. Spotting Kabuto towards the back left corner of the room he creates chakra strings just the way Raven had taught him a few months earlier and sends them towards his unsuspecting victim. One of the chakra strings connects to the silver haired Genin's test paper while four others attach themselves to his feet. Pushing more chakra into the ends of the strings setting the older boy' sandals on fire.

As Kabuto hops around trying to put out the fire Naruto uses the distraction to quickly place the stolen test on his desk and erase the original name while replacing it with his own. He almost laughs as the medic-nin yells out loud that his test is missing causing Ibiki to expel him and his Teammates from the rest of the test. Looking to his right he sees Hinata giving him an amused smile before she closes her eyes while shaking her head.

Ibiki watches the whole scene play out before him and can't help but smirk at how the blonde Genin had not only managed to cheat in one shot but also knocked out another team. '_Naruto Uzumaki_,' he thinks amused by the boy's action. '_Raven-san's certainly rubbing off on you_.'

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I think that went pretty well don't you? As always please remember to read and review and I'll catch you next time.

Later,

Raven


	12. Snakes and Preliminaries

A/N: I wish to apologize for the extremely long delay but between life and writer's block this is the first time I've been able to even think of writing anything. I'll try to make things up to you in this chapter and hopefully get back into the swing of things and resume my normal writing and updating schedule. For now let's get back to our story.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Only three hours after the beginning of the second portion of the Chunin Exams the three rookie teams converge on the same location. "So who's still missing a scroll," Naruto asks taking a seat on an over grown tree root.

"We've got both scrolls," Shino answers for his team leaning against the tree directly across from the blonde boy.

"Same here," Sasuke adds rubbing a kink in his neck from his previous battle, "Damn Ame-nins fight dirty."

"This coming from the guy who kicked his own cousin in the nuts during a sparring match," Kiba chuckles scratching between Akamaru's ears.

"So," Sasuke asks, "What's your point?" After everyone has a quick laugh they proceed towards the tower wanting to end this part of the Exam as quickly as possible.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They only manage to travel for a little over five minutes when they run headlong into a sudden explosion of wind. "**_HANG ON_**," Sasuke yells channeling chakra into his feet in order to remain standing on the branch though he is forced squat down and hold on with his hands as well.

Naruto barely manages to use his own chakra to latch on to his tree branch when Ino comes sailing past him. Acting purely on instinct he throws his left arm out just in time to grab his fellow blonde around the waist preventing her from being blown away from the rest of the group.

Quickly using his family's techniques to their fullest Choji expands his torso and both of his arms to just over twice their normal size enabling him to latch on to both trees on either side of himself. As inadvertent as it may have been this quick thinking saves not only himself but also Sakura and Akamaru from being blown away by the powerful wind Jutsu.

Kiba's hands and arms scream in protest as his claws dig in deeply as he struggles to remain latched onto the branch while Hinata's strangle hold makes breathing difficult at best as the young Hyuuga struggles to hang onto to his neck. Both Shino and Shikamaru's own efforts to remain stationary mirrors Sasuke's as they squat on their own branches channeling chakra through both their feet and their hands.

"Kukuku…" comes the amused laughter as the wind finally begins to die down. "I must say I'm certainly impressed that children such as yourselves were able to stand up to my Jutsu." Dropping down in front of the Genin is the longhaired Kusa Kunoichi they all remembered seeing during Anko's explanation of this portion of the Exam.

"Is it just me or does this Exam keep getting weirder and weirder," Ino asks as she and Naruto join Sasuke on the same branch with the rest of their friends regrouping right behind them.

"It's not you," Naruto answers as he sniffs the air trying to locate any other unwelcome visitors. "Shit…" he almost snarls as he begins summoning up his chakra, careful to avoid tapping into the Kyuubi's power for now, "Everyone out of here **_NOW_**…"

"What's the matter Naruto-kun," the Kunoichi asks in an almost singsong voice, "You're not scared of little old me, are you?"

"Damn straight," Naruto replies placing himself between the Kusa-nin and his friends, "You reek of snakes and aside from Anko-san only one other person I ever heard of possessing that contract was you… Orochimaru."

"Kukuku…" the disguised Sannin says with an amused smirk. "Since you've figured it out then you must know that fighting me is useless," the Serpent Sannin says, "So please step aside and let me have Sasuke-kun and you and your other friends may leave in peace."

"Not happening," Naruto tells him as he brings his hands together in a familiar sign. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu," he calls out filling the entire area in a huge cloud of smoke.

As the smoke clears Orochimaru is at first impressed that what he thought of as just a little more then a mere Genin could actually perform such a chakra intensive Jutsu that fills the area with literally hundreds of what he knows are solid clones covering every branch above, below and around him leaving little room to move.

This however is swiftly replaced with annoyance as he realizes that an equal number of clones are Transformed to appear as each of the other eight Genin, making it nearly impossible to tell the real shinobi from the clones. "Very impressive Naruto-kun," he nearly growls, "But these imitations won't keep me from my prey."

Orochimaru's first and possibly biggest mistake is in underestimating Naruto's abilities to use his Jutsus to their fullest potential. However, it is his second mistake that proves to be nearly fatal, as Orochimaru lashes out at the nearest clone it bursts setting off a chain reaction that causes the other clones to explode leveling the forest within a quarter mile of the initial blast sight.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The explosion rocks the entire forest causing every animal to rush for cover in a mass exodus as well as ensuring that every shinobi within several miles of the training ground knows that something major has just happened. As dust and debris sails past the nine Genin racing for the safety of the Tower Kiba chances a glance and his blonde teammate. "Think you over did it a bit," the young Inuzuka tells him.

"Maybe just a bit," Naruto admits stifling a yawn from his position on Choji's back, the Akimichi heir haven taken to carrying his friend following the other boy's sudden expenditure of so much chakra so quickly. "Still… it worked."

"You think you got him," Sasuke calls back from his place at the front of the group.

"Doubt it," Naruto answers barely clinging to conciseness. "Orochimaru's a Sannin," he reminds them. "Best I could hope for is that it was enough to scare him off," he says before yawning again. "That explosion should have alerted every ANBU and Jounin within a few miles," he adds, "So if he's as smart and as cautious as Raven-Nissan says he is then the possibility of being discovered when they show up to investigate should be enough to make him leave the village for now." Resting his head on Choji's shoulder he yawns once more as he closes his eyes. "Wake me when we get there," he says before finally letting sleep claim him.

"Baka," Sasuke whispers softly as he turns back around to keep an eye out for possible trouble ahead of them. With his back to the others none of them can see the faint half smirk on his face or the hint of gratitude in his eyes for the boy that quite possibly saved him from only Kami knew what kind of fate.

Less then an hour after their encounter with the Rouge Sannin the group arrive at the Tower just matching the previous record for this portion of the test. Going their separate ways they each enter a different door in order to officially complete the second part of the Exams.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At the end of the fifth day all nine Rookie Genins plus the other three remaining teams stand before the Hokage, their Jounin Senseis as well as several other Jounin of Konoha in a large arena awaiting instructions on the next part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Looking over at his former students and his young Ward Raven can't help but smile at how proud he feels for having some small part in the shaping the future of not only the twelve young up and coming Konoha Genin before him but also the future of their village's military force as a whole.

"I told you they'd be ready," he reminds the Hokage beside him.

"That you did, Raven-kun," Sarutobi smiles at his adopted son, "That you did."

After a brief explanation of the importance of the Exams themselves as well as a small if somewhat boring speech about fostering friendship and goodwill between the Countries of the Shinobi Nation Raven steps forward and instructs the Genin to move to the observation decks on either side of the arena floor while the first combatants of the Preliminary Matches are selected.

Up on the electronic bulletin board the words: Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame flash in big bold golden letters. "Will the first contestants please enter the arena now," Raven calls up to the pair of Genin.

"Good luck Shino," Ino says wishing her normally silent teammate well in his match.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru says with just the faintest of smiles shaking his head offering his support in his own lazy manner.

Shino, for his part, simply nods to his teammates and their Sensei before making his way down to the arena. Once there he stands across from the Suna Genin offering no outward signs of what may be going on behind his dark sunglasses and the high collar of his gray trench coat. At Raven's signal Shino holds out his arms as his insect partners swarm out towards their intended target forming a buzzing and ever-expanding chakra consuming cloud.

Caught completely unprepared and with nowhere to run it takes only moments for the Kazekage's eldest son to fall victim to the Aburame heir's technique resulting in a painfully one-sided victory for Shino. The silent shinobi makes his way back towards his team as the medic-nins carry his unfortunate opponent towards the back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well that was quick," Naruto comments as Shino passes by. "Glad I didn't blink or I'd have missed it."

"It's always the quiet ones you've got to watch out for," Kiba says. "Especially in the bedroom," he adds with a smirk.

"Guess that leaves you two out," Sakura tells them causing both boys to grab their chests in mock pain.

"Ouch," Naruto chuckles, "Major burn Sakura-chan… Guess we're finally starting t rub of on you."

"They grow up so fast," Kiba sniffs wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "I'm so proud." They all share a good laugh at that as the next pair of names appears on the board.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Down in the arena floor Sasuke stares at his opponent and can't help but feel that he's somehow being cheated out of his chance to show what he's really capable of. "You've got to be kidding," he finally says shaking his head in disgust. "I entered these Exams hoping to find some competition and you want me to fight this…this weakling?"

"Who are you calling a weakling, loser," Zaku demands. "Oto maybe a new village but we're a hundred times better then this worthless pile of shit you call home."

"You even talk like a weak shinobi," Sasuke replies in a bored tone. "Having to insult others just to make yourself feel tougher then you really are. You're so far beneath my level it's an insult to even be in the same room as you."

Up in the stands Choji shakes his head as he munches on his chips. "Sasuke stop playing around and just finish this already," he calls down to his Team's Leader.

"Please Sasuke-kun," Hinata adds though her voice doesn't carry as far as her larger teammate. "There's nothing to be gained by trading words."

"Fine," Sasuke sighs as he slips into his fighting stance, "But I still say this is a waste of my time."

"I'll show you who's a waste of time," Zaku says as he brings his arms up and levels them at the Uchiha heir's head. "Decapitating Air Waves," he calls out using his chakra to channel sonic waves through the tubes in his arms. Sasuke simply rolls to the side avoiding the initial attack easily and continues to dodge each subsequent attack the Oto-nin makes drawing ever closer to his opponent.

"Damn it hold still," Zaku yells as his frustration begins to rapidly grow. Seeking to end the match on his next attack he allows his anger to cloud his judgment and completely miscalculates the distance between him and the Uchiha.

Before his opponent even has the chance to launch his next attack Sasuke drives his fists forward and activating the blades in his armguards slices straight into the tubes and through both of the other boy's hands and arms. Zaku howls in pain, as Sasuke's blades are now the only things holding up his now rapidly bleeding and completely useless arms.

"I told you that you were beneath me," Sasuke informs his as he retracts his blades allowing Zaku's arms to hang lifeless at his side. "May you know the peace in death that you could not find in life," he says bringing his right arm across Zaku's throat as the blade on that arm once again shoots out of his armguard. Turning around he walks back to this Teammates as Zaku's now headless body falls to the floor behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Sasuke passes Team Seven he can't help but notice the solemn looks on their faces as well as understanding behind their eyes. "You did the right thing," Naruto tells him.

"Thanks," Sasuke replies as he joins his own Team. Neither his teammates nor Asuma say anything though Hinata does give him a reassuring smile before returning her attention to the arena floor.

"How could Sasuke-kun just kill him," Ino demands in shock at what they had all just witnessed, "That Zaku guy may have been a jerk but even he didn't deserve to die like that."

"Ino don't," Shikamaru tells her quietly.

"Don't what?" she asks. "Sasuke just murdered him," she tells them.

"Ino," Kurenai says getting the younger Kunoichi's attention. "Sasuke did the right thing," she informs her Genin. "While the medics could have easily saved Zaku's life there was no way to save his arms after the damage they received. His career as a shinobi was over," she tells the blonde girl. "He would have required around the clock assistance with for even the most basic daily tasks that we all take for granted like getting dressed and eating. For any shinobi that is a fate far worst then death," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "As hard as it maybe for you to understand right now Sasuke did the right thing and gave him an Honorable death. Don't look down on him or condemn him for that."

"But…but…" Ino begins but cannot find the words or even the heart to argue with her Sensei after hearing that explanation.

"It would appear that you are next to compete, Shikamaru," Shino says ending any further discussion on the subject as the next match is revealed.

"Troublesome," the Nara heir sighs as he looks at up at the board. His eyes widen ever so slightly as he sees the name of his opponent. Looking down at the arena floor he sees Gaara waiting for him and can feel the bloodlust radiating off the redhead even from where he's standing. "I forfeit," he announces just loud enough for everyone to hear, "It'd be too troublesome to walk all the way down stairs just to get killed."

"Winner by forfeit Gaara," Raven announces not really blaming the lazy Genin for his decision.

"Mother wants blood," Gaara says in an eerily chilling calm voice. "If he will not fight me then she shall have yours," he says as sand begins pouring out of his gourd heading towards Raven.

Raven simply swats the sand away as his eyes change from their normal onyx to slitted green. "You forget your place **_GENIN_,**" he says staring down into Gaara's eyes. "You will return to your Sensei and your Team or you will not leave this arena alive," he growls as a dark green demonic aura begins to radiate off of his body filling the room with a killing intent so strong that it paralyzes even the Hokage himself with fear.

Gaara stares at Raven with wide eyes as he feels Shukaku cowering in the back of his mind and for the first time in his life he truly knows what real fear feels like. "Ye…yes…yes sir…" he stammers as he slowly backs away from the Jounin and makes his way back to his Team never once taking his eyes of the terrifying man. '_Who is he_?' he wonders to himself.

'**_Hachibi_**,' comes the frightened reply of his still cowering tenant, '**_Stay away from him or he will kill us_**.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After the brief is somewhat unnerving interaction between the two Jinchuurikis the next pair of contestants make their way down to the arena floor. "Now this should be a good fight," Asuma tells his Team.

"What do you mean," Ino asks looking at Team Ten's Jounin Sensei.

"Lee is a Taijutsu Specialist," TenTen answers for the bearded Jounin knowing both Genin better then the blonde Kunoichi, "While Naruto is a Ninjutsu Specialist."

"Don't forget that Naruto's also the most unpredictable shinobi our generation has ever seen," Sasuke adds with a hint of an amused smirk as he prepares to watch what promises to be an intense and hopefully exciting match.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: And… CUT… I know I'm evil leaving you hanging like that but that's why they call it suspense. Don't worry I already have the rest of the Preliminary Matches worked out and will hopefully have the next chapter written up and posted by this time next week. I also hope to have the next chapter of Naruto Meimeikira written and posted by that time as well but I'm still having a little trouble getting the first half of the chapter just right so we'll see.

Anyways as always comments suggestions and praise are always welcome as is constructive criticism. That being said until next time…

Later,

Raven


	13. Preliminaries Continued

_The sun was barely over the treetops as Naruto made his way to the center of the backyard training grounds only to find Raven already there waiting for him. It was the morning after his twelfth birthday and while the party with his friends the night before had been far more enjoyable then what awaited him at that moment he knew that what he was about to do would serve to bring him one step closer to his goal of being the greatest Hokage ever. With a tired sigh he began his morning warm-ups complete with twenty laps around the pond while Raven simply watched._

_Once his exercises were finished he joins Raven near the training logs that have served as his practice targets for the past several years. "Alright Naruto," Raven began once he was sure he had the boy's full attention. "I promised I'd teach you one of my original techniques and I am a man of my word," he tells his young ward. "Now what I'm about to teach you I have never taught anyone else before as it requires a chakra capacity few could ever hope to acquire along with a reflexive memory and intuitive response that can only come from years of repetitive training to be able to use to its fullest potential."_

_Hearing that Naruto's interest was at once peeked. "So what are we waiting for," he asked his Guardian, "Let's get on with it already."_

_Raven could only shake his head at the blonde bundle of energy his late friends left for him to raise. "Alright." he said with an evil grin, "Let's begin…"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

All eyes in the arena are on the two Genin preparing to face of in what most were already anticipating to be an epic battle of skill and ability. The excitement radiating off of the two combatants was intoxicating to the spectators and the match had yet to even officially begin. Smiling in anticipation of their match Naruto offers Lee a friendly wink before nodding his readiness to Raven. Lee returns the gesture before offering Raven his nice guy pose signaling that he too was ready to begin. Giving both boys a knowing grin Raven raises his hand and drops it in a simple chop. "Begin," he calls out before vanishing from the ring, getting out of the way as quickly as possible.

Lee's movements are swift and precise showing no overt signs of wasted motion. To those with a well trained eye the level of his dedication to his chosen specialization is abundantly obvious as is the hours of hard work and sacrifice that must have gone into gaining such mastery at his young age.

For his part Naruto's own skill level while perhaps not as sharp or refined as Lee's shows as much if not more potential then most shinobi of his generation. His ability to think on the fly as well as his knack for improvising attacks and counters in the blink of an eye are, at the moment at least, all that are preventing him from being severely outclassed in what has thus far been a purely Taijutsu match.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn…" Kiba whistles watching the match below. "I know Naruto is good but that Lee guy has him completely on the defensive," he says as Akamaru yaps his agreement.

"I'm not sure how he's doing it," Sasuke says as he leans slightly closer to gain a better view of the match. "But Lee's somehow managed to marry the Iron Fist Style with the Academy's Taijutsu Style."

"Given his Sensei I'm not surprised," Kakashi comments as he lifts his headband, activating his Sharingan, to watch the battle more carefully. "After all Gai is among the Greatest Taijutsu Masters in the World," he tells them, fully acknowledging his so-called 'Eternal Rival's' combat expertise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I've got to say Lee, I haven't had this much fun in years," Naruto tells him grabbing Lee's right wrist while twisting his body to the left to avoid the older boy's punch before stepping in and bringing right knee up to connect with Lee's gut only for the green clad Genin to block the knee with his left hand while pulling back on his right to connect with a head butt that forces both boys to stagger back from the impact.

Shaking away the cobwebs Naruto grins as he and Lee once again square off. "As much fun as this has been," he says as he begins to gather chakra in the palms of his hands. "It's time to up the ante," he tells the older Genin before firing off a blast of pure chakra from his right palm straight at Lee followed almost instantly by a second blast from his left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What the hell was that," Ino demands as the two chakra blasts connect with the statue at the end of the arena, not only causing every adult near by to scatter but also nearly leveling the thing in the process.

"That would be Niisan's Chakra Blast Technique," Asuma tells her allowing his cigarette to fall to the floor in disbelief. "Kami help Lee if one of those actually connects."

"What do you mean Asuma-Sensei," Sasuke asks.

"Raven once told me that each Chakra Blast requires about as much chakra as twenty five Shadow Clones," he tells them. "But what makes them so devastating is the fact that each blast is condensed chakra in its purest form. The results are plain to see," he says referring to the damage being caused by each Chakra Blast as it impacts either on the arena floor or the walls. Where each blast hits large chunks of concrete and bricks are blasted to pieces quickly turning the arena into a true battlefield.

"**LEE**," Gai calls out to his student. "**TAKE THEM OFF**," he yells trying to give his prized pupil a better chance at not only winning the match but also at possibly surviving the Exams in one piece.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

With his weights off Lee's speed quickly turns the tide of battle rendering Naruto's Chakra Blasts all but useless. While before the removal of the weights Naruto had been able to hold the Taijutsu expert at bay now he was once again forced to improvise and adjust tactics on the fly just to avoid being pummeled into the ground.

As Lee barrels towards his opponent at speeds the younger Genin's eyes can barely keep up with Naruto crouches down just barely avoiding the fist mere centimeters above his head. Using a quick burst of chakra to momentarily increase his speed he shoots forward driving his shoulder into the older boy's stomach while grabbing Lee's legs just behind the knees while lifting the other boy u into the air. With a quick jerk on the back of Lee's legs and a hard shrug of his shoulder Naruto intends to snap Lee backwards towards the hard arena floor only to have his opponent's right arm wrap around the side of his head trapping it in a side headlock as the Taijutsu Specialist's legs wrap tightly around the blonde's waist.

Both boys fall towards the floor with Naruto above Lee with Lee's legs squeezing Naruto's ribs tightly making breathing difficult while his arms hold Naruto's head firmly against the side of his body slowly cutting off the flow of blood to the Rookie Genin's brain.

Naruto struggles to remain conscious as lack of oxygen and blood to his brain begin to take their toll. With rational thought proving to be exceedingly difficult and begin even more difficult with each passing second he can only think of one option for escape. Placing his palms flat against the arena floor he fires off two beams of pure chakra into the ground, which hurls both boys high into the air. The height of the blast brings them within a hair's breadth of the arena ceiling before gravity once again makes itself known to the pair and pulls them mercilessly back down towards the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone's eyes widen in horror at the shear speed with which both boys plummet towards the ground but more then that their respective Sensei's fear the worst as the trajectory of their decent would bring them both down right on top of a cement spike sticking out of the floor which resulted from one of Naruto's missed Chakra Blast. Without even thinking and certainly with no prior signal or acknowledgment both Gai and Kakashi move as one towards their young charges and catch them both before either can come to harm.

Kakashi gently lays Naruto on the ground and can't help but chuckle as he hears the faint snoring coming from his most unpredictable student. Gai helps a wide eyed and nearly petrified Lee sit down beside the sleeping blonde and can't help but be proud of how well both boys had fought. Lee's fear arose the moment he noticed the spike that would have signaled both his and Naruto's deaths behind his Sensei once they landed on the ground.

"Due to outside interference," Raven begins as he makes his way over towards the four of them. "Both Genin are disqualified," he announces as the remaining members of both Teams rush towards their Senseis and Teammates. "There will be a ten minute break while we repair the arena for the next match," he tells them, "Be back then."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I still can't believe that baka got himself choked out like that," Kiba chuckles leaning against the waiting room wall. "I mean yeah sure Lee was good but come on…"

"Given the lack of blood to his brain and the lack of air to his lungs to not too surprising," Sakura tells him, "Even as stubborn as he is the human body can only last for so long without oxygen."

"Still it was a good match while it lasted," Sasuke says from his spot on the floor. Sitting in the chair beside him is Hinata and next to her is Choji. They along with the rest of the Rookie Nine are waiting on one side of the room with Team Gai while both the Sand Siblings and the remaining Sound Genin are on the other side of the room.

"Naruto-kun will be fine," Hinata tells everyone, "His injuries were rather minor and once he wakes up he'll be as good as new."

"He'll be a royal pain in the ass you mean," Kiba snorts, "He hates losing almost as much as Sasuke."

"Yeah well serves him right for pulling such a bone-headed move," Ino chimes in her opinion.

"Troublesome," Shino sighs staring up at the ceiling as if he could look through them and see the clouds above. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds," Shino answers sitting beside Ino much to the blonde Kunoichi's discomfort. She has nothing against Shino or his allies it's just the just that with everyone looking at him like some sideshow attraction she wishes that he had sat somewhere else.

"Okay… he's a human timepiece," Kiba says slowly, "Who knew?"

"His Teammates obviously," Sasuke answers with a slight smirk.

At the end of the rest period the remaining competitors returned to the arena and were surprised to find that it looked almost exactly as it had before the Preliminaries had begun. "Let us continue," Raven says once everyone is accounted for.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You have to be kidding me," Kiba growls as he sees the names on the electronic board. "Sakura and Hinata both forfeit rather then face each other and I've got to fight her fate obsessed emo-ass cousin?"

"Sorry Kiba," Sakura says trying to calm her irate Teammate, "But Medic-nins have a different method of advancement so we don't really even need to take the Chunin Exams to be Promoted."

"You know," Sasuke tells him with a smirk. "You could always give up too Kiba," he teases the Inuzuka, "I mean he was Top Dog at the Academy last year…"

"Screw that bullshit," Kiba growls before hopping over the railing to join the Hyuuga in the center of the ring.

"You just had to goad him didn't you," Choji asks his Team's Captain. "You know you've condemned him right?"

"Not necessarily," Sasuke replies with a smirk. "Inuzukas tend to fight better when they're pissed off."

"I swear you've been hanging around Siefer to damn much," the Akimichi tells him, "You both like pushing people's buttons just to get a raise out of them."

"True," Sasuke admits, "But we did enter the Exams for the competition and wouldn't you rather face the best?"

"You're right," Choji sighs taking out a bag of chips. "Besides I do love watching a good match," he adds with a chuckle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kiba faces Neji still fuming from his little chat with Sasuke. "Let's do this," he growl baring his fangs in anger.

"You would do well to quit now rather than embarrass yourself," Neji tells him in a calm cold manner. "Fate has already…"

"Fate can go fuck herself," Kiba growls. "Inuzukas make their own fate so shut up and fight." At Raven's signal he hurls several smoke bombs around the arena floor in order to conceal his actions from view.

"Your tactics are useless against the Hyuuga's Byakugan," Neji tells him activating his Clan's Kekkei Genki only to find that the smoke is laced with chakra rendering his eyes useless.

"You've never fought an Inuzuka before have you," Kiba taunts him as both he and Akamaru pop a Soldier Pill each. Running through several hand seals he calls out the name of his first Jutsu, "Man-Beast Transformation."

In the Chakra laced smoke Neji closes his eyes and ignoring his temporary blindness focuses on hearing for his opponent rather than looking for him. Hearing the Jutsu being called out he immediately rushes towards the source of the sound. "Got you," he calls out as he begins his attack only to come up empty.

"Don't you just hate Genjutsus," Kiba taunts him through the smoke. "Beast-Man Clone," he yells out just before the smoke dissipates. Once the smoke clears Neji is now faced with not one but two Kibas and each looks far more feral than the one that entered the match. "Double Piercing Fang," they both call out as the charge towards him turning into miniature twisters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I hope Kiba and Akamaru remember to pull their punches," a voice says causing everyone in earshot to turn towards the source.

"About time you woke up baka," Sakura replies as she smiles at the newcomer. "So how was your little nap, Naruto?"

"Not too bad," he tells her, "Except I woke up with one hell of a headache."

"Not surprising giving the situation," Kakashi tells his student.

"Yeah well…" Naruto chuckles scratching the back of his head. "Just sucks I got D.Q.ed," he mumbles. "But well… what could you do? Honestly I think I'd rather be eliminated than terminated."

"**NEJI**…" TenTen yells causing them to turn back to the arena floor in time to see what was happening.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Neji staggers back holding his stomach as blood begins to leak between his fingers from the wound he just sustained from the Inuzuka's attack. The continual assault simply proved too much for him to avoid and with the two never stood still long enough for him to even attempt an attack he had miscalculated the trajectory of the last attack and received a clawed hand in the gut for the error.

"Give up now," one of the Kibas tells him as the other continues to force him to evade rather then attack. "You won't last long with that wound," he tells the Hyuuga before once again joining his twin in their duel assault. Neji continues to avoid the twin tornados but he can feel the pain of his injury combined with the continual blood loss beginning to take their toll on him as his reaction time begins to slowly become more sluggish with each new attack.

"Enough," Raven calls out before appearing in the center of the ring holding the twin Kibas by the scruffs of their necks. "Winner Kiba Inuzuka," he announces just a moment before Neji falls to the ground having passed out from loss of blood. "Medics," he calls out dropping Kiba and the now de-transformed Akamaru on their feet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lee holds TenTen by the waist to prevent the frantic girl from interfering with the Medics treatment of their Teammate. He shares her pain but knows that the best thing that they can do for their Teammate right now is to stay out of the way and let the Medics do their job.

Sasuke holds a tearful Hinata as they Hyuuga heiress cries into his chest while Choji places a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder silently offering his support. Kiba stands behind Sasuke looking down at the blood dripping from his fingers and can't help but feel guilty for hurting someone else for the first time since becoming a Shinobi. "I…I'm sorry…" he tells Hinata unable to look up at his friend knowing that he's the one that hurt her cousin. "I…I just…I lost my head…"

"Go away Kiba," Sasuke tells him quietly as he continues to comfort his distraught Teammate.

"Really I didn't mean…" Kiba begins only to be silenced by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around his eyes meet Naruto's. The blonde simply shakes his head as if tell him 'not now' before signaling for them to return to their own Team with a slight jerk of his head. Kiba sighs in defeat and follows his Teammate as they rejoin Kakashi and Sakura a few feet away from the members of the other Team

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** I'm going to stop things here for now and should finish the rest of the prelims up in the next chapter. I wish to thank everyone for their continued support and to let you all know that I'm still trying to get back on a regular up-dating schedule but between family, life and work it's still proving to be problematic.

Anyways I'm still working on finishing the next chapter of Naruto Meimeikira and for all of you that loved Master of Puppets I'm seriously considering rewriting it rather then continuing where I left off. Not to get anyone's hopes up but I do have a few ideas for some changes that should prove interesting and also help set me apart from the other Puppet User Naruto writers out there.

On another note I've found some truly excellent stories on this site that are **_EXTREMELY_** well written and sad to say far better then anything I could ever come up with. The really sad thing is that they haven't received anywhere near the same recognition that my stories have even though they are **_FAR_ **more deserving then anything I could ever hope to write. That is not to say you shouldn't keep reading my stories (LOL) but that you should also check them out as well.

One such amazing story is **_The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki_ **by _Illegitimi_. It is an excellent story centered around an under written character full of drama, humor, suspense, intrigue and enough lemony goodness to keep anyone coming back for more. It's already at **56** chapters and **232,043** words yet it's only got **36** reviews, which is a true crime, given the time effort and love that's gone into this true Master Piece of Fanfiction. I admit I haven't reviewed myself **_yet _**but fully intend to review each and every chapter once this is posted and would like to encourage each of you to at the very least give it a look and who knows maybe you'll enjoy it as much as I did.

Anyways until next time…

Later

Raven


	14. GoodBye

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**

Due to a lack of modivation and lose of interest in the Mangas I'm giving up on my currentnaruto stories. I know this is going to piss alot of you off but I'm sorry. The main reason I write these stories is for my own creativity and entertainment and since I can't bring myself to do either at the moment it's only right that I walk away...

I apologize to all of you that have enjoyed reading my stories stories so much but I just don't have it in me to continue, I'm sorry.

Anyone wanting to continue from where I've left off is welcomed and anyone wishing to use anything found in my stories is also welcomed. Consider this your permission for whatever you wish to use for your own stories or permission to adopt any of my stories you wish.

~Good-bye~  
Raven

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**


End file.
